Excursión
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: ¡Por fin se acaba la secundaria! tk y kari estan totalmente alegres por la noticia además, por que se iran totalmente solos ... pero ¿será qué se enteran de su noviazgo? - Takari Lemmon 8 cap Up! -Final
1. ¡Por fin! ¡La salida!

**nuevo fic.. se me ocurrio ! lo siento inspiración momentanea ... y cabe resaltar que son las 3:47 am ! **

**y sigo escribiendo .. por cierto el fic ya tiene final ! tengo toda la historia base escrita, solo es darle mas cuerpo y estructura a la historia. **

**Digimon no me pertenece.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Excursión <strong>

**¡Por fin! ¡La salida!**

Como cualquier día en el Distrito de Odaiba, amanecía hermosamente, las costas eran bañadas por esos hermosos y primeros rayos del sol; todas las personas iniciaban sus jornadas con normalidad al ser sábado, algunos se dirigían a trabajar otros solo seguían durmiendo, se lograba ver como muchas madres se levantaban a arreglar sus hogares; mientras que en otras casas varios chicos se preparaban.

-¡Anoche estuvo fantástico! Pero debemos terminar de alistar esto… – decía un joven de 17 años de edad, con cabello rubio, con una cara que fácilmente mostraba los pocos minutos que llevaba levantado, tratando insistentemente de hacer caber todo su guarda ropa en una pequeña maleta.

-mmmm… - se quejaba una voz femenina a su lado – takeru deja de hacer tanto ruido, no ves que aun tengo jaqueca, - terminaba la chica.

-Hikari, levántate rápido, antes de que Taichi y Yamatto se den cuenta de que dormimos juntos. – terminado esto inmediatamente la nombrada Hikari se levanto. Produciendo una leve risa de su acompañante masculino debido a la expresión adormilada y nada pulcra de la chica.

Es que era solo ver que su cabello se encontraba totalmente revuelto además el maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos la noche anterior era cosa del pasado y el lápiz que había utilizado en su línea de agua inferior, se encontraba marcando; al contrario de su objetivo que es resaltar un ojo fino, unas grandes y negras ojeras; y por último su ropa, aun no traía puesto su sostén; había sido una noche bastante divertida para ambos, que debido al alcohol muy poco recordaban, pero aun con eso, en sus mentes tenían lo que necesariamente debían saber. Que se amaban locamente.

-ya me fui – respondió la chica al haber encontrado su ropa interior y colocándosela rápidamente ante la mirada pícara del rubio.

-Pero mejor quédate, - termino en tono seductor.

-Olvídalo, mi hermano se da cuenta y me mata - le contestaba la chica con su cara notablemente preocupada – aunque pensándolo bien, más bien te mata a ti, y aun no quiero ser viuda. Mejor me retiro amor, recuerda que a las 12 tenemos que estar en el colegio ¿Ok? - termino de decir la chica, ya saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-ok, pero preciosa ya va siendo hora de que lo hagamos - musito mirando firmemente esos ojos color caramelo que lo volvían loco. – yo no quiero seguir escondiendo nuestra relación por siempre

-Lo sé, ni yo tampoco, pero tu bien sabes cómo es Taichi, lo amo es mi hermano, pero es un puto salvaje cuando le hablo de chicos; recuerdas lo que le hizo a Takuya – le recordó la chica a Takeru como Tai una tarde que Takuya había pedido los apuntes a hikari en la mesa de la cafetería en tono coqueto, y este soltó inmediatamente a golpes solo defendiéndose con un "_él te miró a los ojos, nadie hace eso con mi hermanita_"; si así se comportaba su hermano con un simple chico cualquiera que se acercaba a ella por un favor que tenía que ver con sus deberes, no quería saber cómo reaccionaria si, se diera cuenta de la relación amorosa que tenia con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Takeru y Hikari, ya llevaban saliendo cerca de 8 meses, y desde hacía 2 habían explorado el lado intimo de ambos; ¿cómo explicar a un hermano controlador y celoso, que eres novia y tienes sexo con tu mejor amigo?, esa era una pregunta que aun se hacia Hikari; quien también había pedido a su pareja no comentara nada a su hermano mayor, ya que éste al ser el mejor amigo de su hermano en una salida y/o Borrachera podría soltarle todo y reaccionaria peor.

-Gracias por preocuparte kari, pero creo que lo debo asumir, Yo te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan y estoy dispuesto a hacerle frente a tu hermano y al que sea. – le decía su chico acercándose a ella, con la intensión de fundirse en un beso, el cual ella rechaza al escuchar…

-¡HIKARI! -un grito furioso se lograba escuchar en la planta baja, específicamente la sala.

-Adiós Tk, nos vemos en el cole - se despedía rápidamente la chica del menor.

-¡HIKARI! - gritaba aun molesto el mayor Yagami

-Ya voy, ya voy – respondía la chica guardando sus zapatos de tacón en el bolso que levantaba del suelo; tratando de no golpear a la figura que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el mismo; bien conocido como Yamatto Ishida, hermano mayor de Takeru y mejor amigo del hermano de la chica. – estaba en el baño de arriba, mejor vámonos hermano, necesito una pasta para el dolor de cabeza, urgentemente. – le pedía Hikari, encarecidamente.

-Es cierto, tú tienes que irte a tu dichosa excursión, no entiendo como mamá te dejó ir sola; - protestaba el chico en tono mandón – en tal caso debería ir YO, como tu chaperón

-No la molestes Tai, además Tk va a ir, ellos se cuidan mutuamente no te preocupes tanto, solo serán 7 días, - salía a la defensa de la castaña quien estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano; es que cuando se trataba de salir ella sola, el era realmente egoísta y eso la enfurecía.

-Es cierto Tai, no te preocupes yo iré, yo la cuido, siempre – dijo Takeru apareciendo por las gradas, mostrando su dorso bien marcado debido al entrenamiento en el equipo de básquet,

-Claro - respondía con cierta desconfianza, no sabía qué era, pero él presentía que había algo que su hermana le estaba ocultando y aun no lo lograba descubrir. – oye y ¿Por qué estás así? – dijo notando como este muchacho no tenia ropa en su parte superior.

-pues simple Tai… estaba durmiendo, después de la tomada que nos pegamos anoche, no recuerdo ni en donde metí la camisa, ni sé donde andará mi billetera y hay están mis papeles – Daba explicación el rubio menor – por cierto, mejor voy a la cocina por una pasta, y ustedes deberían irse; ya sabes Kari a las 12 en punto en el colegio, no vaya a ser que nos dejen y nos toque quedarnos solos – termino con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a la nombrada; y notando como ésta le correspondía la sonrisa. Esto no paso desapercibido por el castaño mayor quien inmediatamente le contesto al chico.

-Takaishi, no coquetees con mi hermana

-jajajaj Tai, pero te molestas por nada – con naturalidad, respondió el Takaishi; es que al seré el mejor amigo de Hikari, ya había pasado por numerosos actos de celos por parte de Taichi, pero este nunca sospechaba que realmente pasara algo entre los menores, y ¿qué pasaría ahora que si era real? Y además ¿qué él se había atrevido a tocar a su hermanita? Por parte de Takeru era mejor disipar esos pensamientos y seguir como si nada. Pronto tendría que tomarle frente a la situación.

-Ok, mejor vámonos Kari – como si nada dijo mirando a su hermana, quien secundaba las burlas del rubio más chico. – adiós, nos vemos en la noche Yamatto - termino por decirle a su mejor amigo. Esa noche saldrían con sus despampanantes novias y además ambos tenían sus casas solas.

Así los hermanos se dispusieron a salir, aun cuando el sol de ese día les hacia doler tremendamente la cabeza, los padres de los cuatro jóvenes; habían salido de vacaciones, eran amigos desde la universidad y anualmente salían a vacacionar, ese año se irían solos y dejarían a sus hijos; debido a que los más pequeños tendrían la excursión con sus compañeros de colegio, el día anterior exactamente viernes habían tenido su graduación y luego de esta sus padres se marcharon, dejando a 4 jóvenes con dinero libres, y estos ni cortos ni perezosos se dispusieron a gastar en lo que quisieran, las novias de los mayores no podían salir ese día debido a que tenían clase en la universidad hasta tarde y madrugarían el sábado; resignados beberían junto a sus hermanos menores, y así fue toda la noche jugaron, "vieron" películas mientras el licor los acompañaban y ninguno de los presentes recordaba exactamente en qué momento habían dejado de beber y habían caído a los brazos de Morfeo; solo sabían que se les había pasado un poco la mano con el licor, no era normal tener tantas lagunas mental, o al menos eso pensaba el mayor Yagami, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermanita hacia su casa, a 4 cuadras de distancia de la de los rubios.

-¿qué tanto pasó anoche? – preguntaba aun encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿No recuerdas nada hermano? – respondía con una pregunta la menor

-No, nada hikari, tu ¿sí?

-Para nada hermano, pero supongo que la pasamos muy rico y divertido anoche – mintió ya que ella si recordaba parte de la noche que había pasado junto con su chico.

-Es cierto - sonriendo noto que su hermana se había elevado pensando en alguna cosa extraña, pero mientras pensaba sus mejillas se ruborizaban. - ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto con preocupación al notar el color en el rostro de hikari

-No hermano – sintiendo sus mejillas arder - mejor abre que tu tiene las llaves, aun tengo que terminar de empacar.

El tiempo pasaba y los chicos debían salir, se encontrarían en el colegio con varios de sus compañeros, se irían a las exóticas Islas **Ogasawara, ** estas, son un pequeño archipiélago constituido por 30 islas, separadas a su vez en 4 subgrupos, específicamente irían al primer subgrupo de archipiélagos, conocido como archipiélago Mukojima, conocerían sus 4 islas en los 7 días que estarían de visita. Era tentador para cualquiera, pero especialmente para la castaña, más allá que conocer este lugar, la emocionaba infinitamente pasar días sola con su novio, sin tener que temer a que Tai los pudiese atrapar, y matara a su rubio precioso; ahí se encontraba ya en la puerta junto con varios de sus compañeros, no importaba, él era lo único que ella podía divisar, estaba tan hipnotizada mirando a su chico amado que no se daba cuenta que su hermano ya se encontraba bajándole las maletas y protestando

-No entiendo por qué no me dejas llevarte al aeropuerto – decía el chico, mirando a su hermana quien no paraba de mirar un mismo punto -Kari, despierta - grito – otra de esas y no te dejo ir

-puedes decir lo que quieras Tai, pero mamá y papá me dejaron ir a divertirme, así que no me lo podrás dañar ¿ok? , - decía tratando de disimular el enrojecimiento de su rostro, esa semana que tendría con él seria única, por fin sin esconderse… era un sueño… Su sueño

-Tai, déjame te ayudo – Takeru apareció de la nada, ya que su chica ni siquiera noto cuando se traslado hasta el lugar, ayudando con sus maletas.

-Bueno Hikari, pórtate bien y - empezaba el discurso de padre preocupado, pero que padre, si es solo "mi hermano mayor" pensaba la chica.

-Holaaaaa! – dijo un recién llegado

-Davis, - saludo efusivamente Hikari, ganándose una mirada un poco fuerte de takeru. – Me alegro tanto de verte, - terminaba abrazando al chico haciendo que la mirada de Takeru pasara de fuerte a una asesina.

Davis el recién llegado, también ignoraba la relación que él sostenía con la castaña así que no perdía oportunidad de cortejarla, para Takaishi era claro el amor que hikari sentía por él, pero le hervía la sangre pensando en que Davis se acercara a Su Chica. En ese viaje le dejaría muy claro el lugar que tenia.

-hola Hikari. – Hablo emocionado el recién llegado - y Hola Tai - saludo al mayor ignorando al rubio, por obvias razones, esos dos tenían rivalidad amorosa.

-Me alegra mucho verte, - respondió Taichi. Era cierto ese chico a pesar de que lo conocía de menos tiempo, le caía realmente bien al Yagami, podía ser por su parecido físico, o en que ambos tenían una personalidad totalmente alocada e impulsiva o que simplemente estaba en el equipo de Futbol lo cual era amado para Taichi. Esto era un punto en contra de Takeru, ya que de buena fuente (Hikari) sabía que El mayor, le aconsejaba que saliera con alguien como el nombrado Davis.

-Vámonos de una vez – se hizo notar el rubio, ofreciendo una sonrisa – nos podría dejar el avión y eso si que no lo permitiré – termino, tomando las maletas de su amiga y subiéndolas al portaequipaje del autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto, habían más o menos unos 16 chicos en el lugar así que fue lo más conveniente el alquiler de un autobús público.

-Es cierto. Adiós hermano – se acerco y deposito un fino beso en la mejilla de su hermano - nos vemos el próximo sábado - termino corriendo la chica y subiéndose al transporte.

-Ojala, no se vuelva estresante con las llamadas – rezaba la chica en voz alta a lo que su compañero esbozo una leve sonrisa

-Pero estaremos juntos, sin preocupaciones. – le decía sutilmente en el oído a la fémina, quien se derretía por completo antes el acto.

-lo sé – terminaba en tono coqueto

-Espero que no, se nos dañen los planes – hablo seriamente el Takaishi mirando a cierto chico moreno que parecía estar jugando con su nintendo Ds.

Pronto llegaron al lugar, y ya ahí esperando junto con su maestro designado, partirían pronto. En media hora llegaría el avión y seria el paraíso para los chicos, mientras pensaban en lo maravilloso de la historia una voz los interrumpe.

-Señoritas y jóvenes, permítanme decirles que solo los acompañare, porque ustedes así lo pidieron - tomaba la palabra el profesor menos entrometido de toda la escuela - no estaré detrás del culo - cabía destacar que era el más burdo para expresarse – de cada uno de ustedes, yo no me meteré con ustedes ni ustedes conmigo, disfrutemos las vacaciones y - trataba de terminar su punto - se los suplico, vuelvan la misma cantidad de personas que espero hay en este momento, - esto último lo dijo arrojando una mirada a todas las jovencitas del lugar.

La voz del lugar se hizo escuchar ya era hora, ¡Por fin partirían! Libre de todos las complicaciones.

-Solo seremos tu - empezó a tararear el Takaishi a su acompañante.

- y tu – terminaba ella, con ojos seductores.

**- continuará-**

* * *

><p>Las Islas existen, son bellísimas, (me informe alguito para no quedar tan mal geográficamente) quiero avisar que como realmente no se mucho del lugar, inventare historias sobre cada isla que visitaran .. Ellos estarán en 4 islas.<p>

Archipiélago Mukojima:

Mukojima (_Isla del Novio_)

Yomejima ( _Isla de la Novia_)

Kitanoshima (_Isla Norte_)

Nakōdojima

Como la última no tiene nombre (le pondré uno pero ya lo verán al final XD… ) :D

Empecé esta historia, porque… no sé ._.UU, sentí nostalgia; cuando Salí de estudiar (hace ya unos añitos) mi grado hizo una excursión a las playas de Santa marta y Cartagena (Soy de Cali- Colombia) y yo no pude asistir, cuando volvieron se escucharon muchas historias (en el fondo agradecí no haber asistido, cuando vaya avanzando el fic sabrán el por qué, relataré unas de las cosas que me contaron de dicho viaje) pero igual hubiese sido una buena experiencia. ^^ En fin, en la historia habrá lemmon :D (Será el primero que escriba ... vamos a ver cómo me va.. ) .

Byee cuídense todos

Ojala les guste la idea

me dejan sus opiniones son un honor para mi leerlas *-*


	2. La isla del novio: ¿Qué me cantarás?

**Subi dos cap de inmediatooo para que sepan como será la historia ! **

**ojala les guste! :D **

**Digimon no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isla del novio: ¿Qué me cantarás? <strong>

Vaya que era hermoso el lugar y la mágica atmosfera se podía apreciar, esa era la primera parada: la isla Mukojima mejor conocida como la _Isla del Novio_, se veía la dulzura del mar y sus hermosas aguas eran un deleite para todos los chicos, ya el grupo reunido eran cerca de 30 chicos; entre estos habían los típicos grupos que puedes encontrar en un colegio, estaban los nerds (los cuales se desatarían ante cualquier indicio de libertad), las populares (o mejor conocidas como las chicas vaso de agua, ya que no se le niegan a nadie), los normales (que solo harían de las suyas con sus amigos y no contarían con los demás) y por último la pareja eterna (esa que nunca falta, siempre en un salón hay una pareja que siempre pelean se reconcilian pero todo el salón sabe todo lo que les pasa y todo lo que hacen). Los amigos Takaishi y Yagami, bien podrían estar en la categoría de normales, solo pretendían desatarse entre ellos dos y hacer de las suyas. Y al darse cuenta que en el hotel de esa Isla tendrían habitaciones para cada uno, ya sabían cómo pasarían ese noche.

Según les había explicado el recién llegado y muy atractivo guía, contratado por la misma empresa que se encargo de todos los detalles del viaje, cada subgrupo de Isla tenía una canción o especie de "escrito" que representaba su historia feudal y que a medida que avanzaran por estas, las conocerían; sería un recorrido por la historia del lugar.

-Estoy emocionada, será genial conocer el lugar y la historia - decía la castaña al oído de su chico

-Lo sé hikari, pero lo mejor es que estaré contigo. – terminaba de hablar acercándose un poco para besarla, pero ese acto fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso

-Motomiya, deje de hacer ruido no ve que el joven Satoshi nos está instruyendo, - gritaba el profesor "encargado", totalmente prendado de la comida del lugar, se notaba al ver como jugaba con sus dedos y observaba de reojo cada alimento que pasaban por frente de él.

-Si maestro discúlpeme, - disculpaba el chico, mientras los demás reían, como bien sabia todo el grupo era un chico que se distraía bastante fácil además de ser impulsivo ante cualquier acto.

-Hola Hikari, - se acercaba una chica del grupo a saludar a la pareja que no se separaba. - ¿Cómo están? - preguntaba la misma

-muy bien Fumiko, - respondió extrañada - ¿cómo fue que no nos saludamos cuando llegamos al aeropuerto? - preguntaba Hikari.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera los vi, y hola Takeru - terminaba con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba para dirigir la mirada a cierto chico moreno que aun seguía discutiendo acerca del ruido que hacía y la poca atención que prestaba.

- ¿Aun no le dices? – preguntaba la chica, a lo que recibió una mirada de cuestión de su acompañante rubio

-No, y creo que lo mejor es así, yo se que él no se fijará en mi, tu eres la que le gusta – terminaba mirándola con un poco de melancolía.

-No digas eso, tienes todo para conquistarlo, enserio ya verás que Davis cae a tus pies, - le ofrecía su mejor sonrisa y takeru aun no salía del asombro, por lo que sus puros oídos acababan de escuchar, a esa chica le gusta Davis, que loca maniática podía ser, esa niña era amiga de Hikari, desde ese último año de secundaria, la verdad no había tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero lo poco; sabía que era una niña agradable, aunque con esa declaración, Dios esa mujer estaba loca.

-¿a-a-a ti –ti te gusta Davis? - pregunto takeru subiendo el tono en el nombre del chico, logrando que este girara hacia ellos.

-Ay! Pero Tk que no salga de Japón - terminaba en burla su chica.

- lo siento, fue involuntario. – se disculpo con la chica

-Tranquilo Takeru, yo no te culpo, solo Hikari lo sabía, aunque no tengo ningún problema con que tu también lo –no termino de hablar porque el chico que había logrado escuchar su nombre se hacía presente.

-Hola me llamaron – decía el recién llegado

-Para nada Davis, solo hablábamos del primo de Fumiko ¿Verdad? - pregunto dando un codazo a la chica quien había caído hipnotizada por el recién llegado.

-Es cierto, Daisuke - hablo tímidamente

-Ay, fumi, no me llames así, dime Davis, nos graduamos y nunca dejaste de llamarme formalmente, - se burlo el chico, era cierto era una chica realmente linda, agradable, guapa, sencilla, entre muchas otras cosas; pero hikari, para él era otra cosa; el hecho de que desde 5to de primaria el rubio se hubiese interpuesto entre él y su linda Hikari, lo hacía enfurecer, tenía que lograr que hikari fuese suya y ese viaje sería la respuesta que él necesitaba.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro, muévanse, iremos a dar un paseo por los sitios turísticos de la Isla, - exageradamente subía el tono de voz el docente que los acompañaba, -¡Apresúrense ya! – termino

Esa tarde toda se la pasaron recorriendo el lugar, viendo los maravillosos acuarios, vieron museos con muestras de sus orígenes, con muestras en materiales como oro antiguo, y muchos tipos de armas, ese día conocerían todo acerca del lugar, en la noche se supondría, si su comportamiento excelente y atentos a todo, saldrían juntos a algún bar, pero la condición eran todos juntos o nada; aceptaron y con esa ilusión seguían adelante en su recorrido por el sitio, de vez en vez los dos chicos, de los cuales nadie sabía su actual unión, se lanzaban miradas y roces sin decoro, pero al fin y al cabo era entre ellos, querían que llegara la noche con mucho intensidad, lo necesitaban, aun cuando la noche anterior habían dormido juntos, se necesitaban, tenían que saber que se pertenecía, ya las palabras y los besos no eran suficiente, su relación iba mucho más allá.

Dios enserio que se estaba volviendo loco, su novia no hacia si no mirarlo con cara de deseo y el sentía exactamente lo mismo, deseaba poder besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir cada palpito de su corazón, la necesitaba y era urgente, esperar a la noche parecía una cruel tortura; pero debía aguantar aun cuando su chica se volvía a él, para sostener fuertemente su mirada y rozar sensualmente su entrepierna, Hikari reía emocionada, mientras que el seguía perdiendo los estribos, si ella seguía jugando con sus hormonas de esa manera, no podía estar seguro de contenerse.

-Me encantas – esa voz hizo que se estremeciera.

-Hikari, no juegues conmigo así, moriré - se burlaba de si mismo Takeru

-Mi amor, es que no aguanto más, -explicaba a su rubio acompañante – Quiero estar contigo y la noche parece lejana.

-Es cierto, pero esto es un museo, no creo que se pueda hacer much.. – no termino de decir y mientras el profesor y el guía efusivamente seguían hablando, la chica halo fuertemente a su hombre a una pequeña recamara que bien parecía ser del aseo.

-todo, tiene su lugar, ¿No? – decía la chica alzando una ceja en tono de mando – pero no aguanto – y dicho esto empezó a besar a Takeru con total pasión, éste a su vez correspondió con mayor intensidad, aprisionándola aun mas contra la pared, empezando a recorrer su cuello con besos, bajando delicadamente sus fuertes brazos a la cadera de la chica, para lograr cargarla y que esta enredara sus piernas en las caderas del chico.

Se estaba tornando más sensual el momento, ella estaba totalmente firme entre la pared y su chico, mientras que él rozaba su piel, sus caricias la estaban excitando; en ese momento sintió como Takeru llegaba a su falda levantándola y haciéndose camino hasta su ropa interior para introducir uno de sus dedos, produciendo la onda sonora más perfecta para él: un leve gemido de su amada Castaña.

-Ta- takeru, no que, no - no termino de hablar la chica cuando sintió como su novio introducía otro de sus dedos, para empezar a moverlos en un vaivén.

El momento se estaba tornando peligroso, la chica como pudo se desenredo de sus caderas, e introdujo su mano en las bermudas del chico; tomando su miembros bastante erecto; y empezando a masajearlo de arriba abajo, logrando que Takeru emitiera gemidos de satisfacción, parecía que el preámbulo iba perfecto

-No – hikari entendió perfectamente si seguía su rubio acompañante acabaría, antes de que empezara la verdadera diversión.

Tk, empezaba a sacar la ropa interior de su chica, cuando un ruido al otro lado de la puerta los asusto; alguien estaba intentando abrir esa pequeña habitación de aseo. La perrilla lentamente se estaba moviendo, los dos chicos estaban totalmente paralizados, que pasaría después de eso, seguro la salida de noche se acabaría, y estarían en muchos problemas ya que seguramente su maestro los tendría vigilados y no podrían hacer nada el resto del viaje, además de que todos sus compañeros se darían cuenta de su relación que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado esconder. Seguía girando la perilla, ya se podía ver algo de luz exterior cuando

-Señor disculpe, lo necesitamos urgente – decía una voz que fácilmente los chicos desde el pequeño lugar, reconocieron, se trataba de Davis

-Claro chico, - salió inmediatamente el hombre del aseo detrás de Davis, luego de estos los muchachos aun encerrados en una posición todavía comprometedora se miraron y soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

-Primera vez que me alegra tanto ver a Davis – soltó el rubio, organizando sus bermudas.

-Creo que sí, pero mejor salgamos de aquí, antes que vuelva ese señor - decía la chica ya lista.

Así salieron rápidamente, y mirando hacia todas las direcciones lograron divisar a una cara familiar.

-Fumiko – Grito la Yagami, logrando que ésta girara.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?

-¿Qué ha pasado desde que nos fuimos? – pregunto Hikiri ignorando la pregunta hecha por la muchacha

-Parece que el maestro daño una tubería y está hablando con el encargado y cancelando lo que cuesta el arreglo – dijo la chica

-Hasta que apareces Kari - decía un recién llegado Davis.

-jeje, ¿Qué pasa Davis? - evita tener que responder donde estaba.

-Nada, solo que parece que hoy no tendremos salida, el profesor se enfureció totalmente y dijo que estaría cancelada. – Hablaba con disgusto el chico, quería intentar ligarse a Hikari en la noche, aunque no le gustaba nada el hecho de que los dos chicos se habían ausentado durante su "divertidísima" charla sobre conchas marinas – parece que nos quedaremos en el hotel

-Pero según escuche, hoy narrarán para nosotros la primera parte de la leyenda del archipiélago Mukojima. – musitaba emocionada la otra chica presente. – además dicen que es un romance muy lindo. – terminaba

-¿Eso es cierto?, entonces debemos ir. – dijo Hikari consiguiendo la afirmación de la otra fémina.

Luego de que el profesor "encargado" de dicha excursión, terminara su eterno arreglo con el administrador del lugar, los chicos se dirigían contentos de nuevo hacia su hotel, ya había caído la noche y tenían tiempo para ducharse e ir a la sala de eventos para escuchar la famosa leyenda.

-creo que, nos interrumpieron – rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos,

-pero me encantan tus caricias – termino el chico con una cara entre contenta y decepcionada; realmente esperaba poder pasar esa noche con su novia.

Al llegar al hotel cada chico se dirigió a su habitación, y tenían como tiempo 20 minutos para estar listos, fue una proeza que todos lograron; ya en el lugar tomaron sus sitios en primera fila; la dichosa sala de eventos era un lugar atrás del hotel, donde solo se apreciaba una tarima bastante amplia y varias filas de asientos detrás.

Empezaría el relato, una voz de fondo empezó a narrar el escrito que pertenecía a esa primera Isla:

"_**un hombre en la oscuridad **_

_**A su luz logro encontrar**_

_**En una isla perdido donde solo el mar rodea **_

_**La doncella de rubio cabello romperá su soledad**_

_**Aun en tiempo de guerra este amor por la eternidad se postergará."**_

La voz que narraba era realmente fascinante, a pesar de ser un lugar al aire libre, contaba con un juego de luces espectaculares; en donde se veía perfectamente como rayos de luces de diferentes colores iluminaban el escenario, dando paso a dos personas, en ese momento otra voz cayó a todos los ahí presentes, empezando a narrar la historia.

"_Cuenta la historia que un joven que venía de tierras lejanas, después de librar muchas batallas, éste la memoria le fue borrada, por un conjuro que una mujer de cruel corazón de lanzó. En este ella lo condenaba a vagar eternamente en la oscuridad, sin ninguna luz que lo pudiera salvar. _

_Vago durante mucho tiempo sin lograr encontrarse a sí mismo, y ya con su corazón duro, con palabras de hiel lo alimentaba a diario, no lograba sonreír, no quería ya vivir, su vida quería terminar, para esta amargura no pasar._

_No contó con lo que en su vida acontecería, pues al seguir sin rumbo a una playa el arribo, conocida por sus batallas que innumerables vidas tomo, en esa playa ella lo rescato, y con su dulce y cautivadora sonrisa, de las tinieblas lo alejo."_

La historia era corta, pero a medida que iba siendo contada, las personas que habían salido anteriormente, empezaban a actuarla, era una obra diminuta, pero totalmente significativa, esas personas no hablaban, con la sola narración de fondo era suficiente.

-encontró el amor - fue lo que acertó decir la castaña mirando perdidamente el escenario donde ya los actores no se encontraban

-¿verdad que fue excelente? – pregunto la otra chica que los acompañaba

-Si fumiko, es realmente hermosa esa historia – termino de decir Hikari.

-¡Oigan pero la diversión no se termina aquí! – Hablaba un hombre desde el micrófono – Hola esta noche estaré animando y sé que ha venido un grupo joven de chicos desde Odaiba, así que pensamos hacer un concurso de Karaoke, ¿Qué les parece? - pregunto más bien afirmo el hombre bronceado que se encontraba en el micrófono. – Si hay algo que le quieras decir a esa persona especial, puedes hacerlo aquí, ¡Díselo cantando!- termino haciendo burla de un programa televisivo que se presentaba de la misma manera.

-Yo participo – de inmediato la voz de Davis se hizo notar en el lugar.

-Yo igual - levantó rápidamente la mano el Takaishi, quien al ver como Davis miraba a su chica, estaba seguro que buscaría una manera de seguir su coqueteo con ella.

-¿Alguien más se atreve? – termino de preguntar, consiguiendo que otros chicos y chicas alzaran sus manos.

-¿Qué cantarás tk? – pregunto dudosa Kari a su novio, ella sabía que el hermano mayor era cantante, pero jamás había escuchado cantar a Takeru y estaba segura que si no lo hacía era porque el talento lo llevaba era Yamatto ¿O no?

-No te preocupes, ya verás, pero esta te la cantó a ti – termino yéndose hacia el escenario mientras devolvía la mirada guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué me cantarás? ….

…**.Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí subo ! mañana o mas bien en la tarde de hoy continuo subiendolo ^^ <strong>

**como dije ya esta terminado y pronto subire la continuación y seguire con mi otro fic ! awwww me emociona saber que me estoy entregando a esto ! **

**sin mas por fissss dejenme un review *-* :D **

**con su opinión más sincera  
><strong>


	3. La isla del novio:¡De compras! y un desf

**capitulo No. 03 **

**Disculpenme enormemente por este capitulo tan poco llamativo, es que no se porque estoy dejandome afectar por problemas sin sentido. disculpen enserio. u_u**

**sin más espero sus opiniones y criticas **

**las canciones que usare son: Entra en mi vida de Sin bandera. y Tu amigo tu amante de la orquesta Sabrosura (lo siento esto es un gusto personal, la salsa corre por mis venas xD ) **

**digimon no me pertenece.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isla del novio: ¡De compras! Y un desfile… <strong>

El concurso de canto ya había dado inicio, y había que aceptar que algunos estaban muy locos para querer salir a hacer ese ridículo; las voces eran realmente horrendas, además de desafinadas, pero nada peor como el profesor cantando con su horrible y disfuncional voz, "Firework de Katty Perry" como había podido dañar una canción tan hermosa y con tan profundo mensaje, no se lo explicaban, pero así lo había hecho, además de su "baile", claro si eso se podía llamar baile, solo eran movimientos bruscos imitando pasos de_ flogger,_ que lo que realmente hacían era convertirlo en el adulto más ridículo que habían podido tener al frente, desde ahora en adelante ese grupo de chicos no verían a su profesor como antes.

A pesar de que él se encontraba disgustado aun por el incidente de la tubería en el museo, no escatimo y compro varias botellas de alcohol que empezó a tomar solo, justificándose con que ninguno de los presentes era mayor de edad, pero al empezar a estar presente su "yo" ebrio, se olvido totalmente de su faceta maestro-alumno, y empezó a beber a la par con los chicos, Tk y Davis no eran la excepción. Ahí se encontraban como los mejores amigos ya con cierto grado de ebriedad. Al ser los primeros en anotarse al Karaoke, los habían dejado de últimos para cerrar con su número.

-Oye Daisuke ¡Es tu turno! – dijo la voz dando paso a un tambaleante chico por el escenario.

-Voy a cantar. Emmm... No se... déjenme pensar – decía haciéndose el interesante, consiguiendo que Fumiko realmente se ilusionara al verlo ahí, pensó que tal vez él, le cantará algo, pero al ver a hikari a su lado corroboraba que jamás iba a ser así.

-en lo que piensas, dime ¿Se la dedicas a alguien? - dijo el anfitrión

Mala pregunta, había captado totalmente la atención del rubio que aun con muchísimo licor en su cabeza, podía golpear unas cuantas veces al chico moreno si se atreviera a cantarle a su chica; o eso era lo que el rubio balbuceaba entre el alcohol.

-Tal vez, - decía notando como la cara de Takeru se tensaba, y al verla a su lado, deseaba tenerla cada vez más, siguió observando, y se topo con la otra chica, quien lo miraba expectante, - a ella – señalo rápidamente donde se encontraba Fumiko. Quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos con ilusión. – fumiko - prosiguió el chico – siempre he pensado en ti, como mi gran amiga, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

-uy! Esto será una declaración – musitaba eufórico el anfitrión a los pocos receptores sobrios que habían.

-puede ser, no se mañana tal vez ni me acuerde – terminaba con una mueca de interrogación en el rostro. – pero como sea, te cantaré algo que una vez al escuchar, no sé porque me hizo pensar en ti. – terminaba, ganándose la cara de sorpresa no solo de Fumiko, sino también de Hikari, Woo! Eso sí que era de sorprenderse, entonces Davis si tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por la chica. Bien dicen que a los borrachos y a los niños hay que creerles todo, esta no podía ser la excepción.

La melodía empezó, un suave piano. La canción la reconocía, Hikari no cabía de la emoción así como su amiga, la canción era…

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
>eras una chica mas<br>después de cinco minutos  
>ya eras alguien especial<br>sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
>algo dentro se encendió<br>en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
>y me olvidaba del reloj<br>Estos días a tu lado  
>me enseñaron que en verdad<br>no hay tiempo determinado  
>para comenzar a amar<br>siento algo tan profundo  
>que no tiene explicación<br>no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón**

entra en mi vida  
>te abro la puerta<br>se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
>entra en mi vida<br>yo te lo ruego  
>te comencé por extrañar<br>pero empecé a necesitarte luego

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
>ya no existe nadie más<br>después de este tiempo juntos  
>no puedo volver atrás<br>tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
>y te volviste mi ilusión<br>quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón**

**entra en mi vida  
>te abro la puerta<br>se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
>entra en mi vida<br>yo te lo ruego  
>te comencé por extrañar<br>pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

Entra en mis horas  
>sálvame ahora<br>abre tus brazos  
>fuerte<br>y déjame entrar

**entra en mi vida  
>te abro la puerta<br>se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
>entra en mi vida<br>yo te lo ruego  
>te comencé por extrañar<br>pero empecé a necesitarte luego  
><strong>

La chica no podía creer lo que sus ojos y sus oídos habían visto y escuchado respectivamente, eso bien podía traducirse como una declaración; se encontraba hiper-mega contenta.

-Fumiko! Felicitaciones. Aunque desafinado el chico mostro sus sentimientos – decía el anfitrión más que animado al ver la cara de ilusión de la chica. – y tu ¿Qué le dirás? - señalo el micrófono hacia Davis

-yo – yo .. aaeeewwww - se escucho una fuerte arcada por parte del moreno. Había vomitado en el escenario.

-oh! Por Dios, - dijo Fumiko quien se acerco en su ayuda. Al tiempo que Takeru se levantaba de su sitio, para subir al escenario y tomar el micrófono

-¿Sigo yo verdad? -preguntaba totalmente ebrio el Takaishi. Mientras fumiko bajaba a Davis del escenario.

-Kari ¿Crees que esté bien? - pregunto a su amiga

-Sí, Davis solo necesita descansar y vomitar todo lo que bebió – contesta la chica

-Yo me refería a Takeru, mira como se tambalea – decía haciendo que su amiga volteara a ver al chico sobre el escenario.

-Tengo muchas ganas de cantarle esto a la persona más especial de mi vida. Hikari - hablaba fuerte el rubio dando instrucciones de que canción pondrían - puede ser, no muy mi estilo, pero esta canción es para ti – termino haciendo ruborizar totalmente a la chica además de unas cuantas miradas asesinas por parte de las populares, ya que ella sabía de antemano lo mucho que deseaban al rubio y que al ser "su mejor amigo" ella tenía derecho de estar con él todo el tiempo. Parecía que la borrachera había hecho olvidar totalmente a Takeru que su relación era secreta. Aunque pensando bien la castaña, ya se habían graduado y ¿Qué importaba si se daban cuenta? Que supieran que era la mujer más dichosa del mundo con el novio más perfecto que podía imaginarse.

Mientras seguía pensando, una canción conocida para ella empezaba a sonar…

-No puedo creer – dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La letra se la sabia de memoria y los representaba a los dos. Aunque era algo atrevida su letra, el sabia que ella entendía perfectamente la razón de esa canción.

**Tu, la mujer especial eres tú, la que yo imagine eres tú,**

**Mi amiga sincera eres tú; yo, tu amigo de verdad ese soy yo,**

**El amante ideal ese soy yo,**

**El hombre que soñaste soy yo, ese soy yo,**

**La persona que siempre está allí,**

**En el momento que tú necesitas, ese soy yo,**

**El que comparte contigo el instante,**

**Es tu amigo pero también tu amante,**

**El que todo lo ha logrado contigo,**

**Este hombre es tu sincero amigo,**

**Este hombre es tu amante ideal.**

Ella seguía fijamente mirándolo, se había olvidado por completo de los demás, así como su amiga fumiko y el ebrio Davis, solo importaba escuchar su melodiosa voz. Mientras tanto el último chico no dejaba de expulsar todo lo que tenía en su estomago.

**Como tú amante o tú amigo, siempre quiero estar contigo,**

**Siempre seguiré adelante, como tú amigo, o tú amante.**

**Como tú amante o tú amigo, siempre quiero estar contigo,**

**Siempre seguiré adelante, como tú amigo, o tú amante.**

**Ese soy yo, la persona que siempre está allí, en el momento**

**Que tú necesitas, ese soy yo, el que comparte contigo el**

**Instante, es tu amigo pero también tu amante, el que todo lo**

**Ha logrado contigo, este hombre es tu sincero amigo, este**

**Hombre es tu amante ideal.**

Ya no podía aguanta más todo lo que le quería decir, había notado como ella se acercaba paso a paso hacia él, estaba tan cerca de la tarima que el rubio decidió bajarse de ella.

**Como tú amante o tú amigo, siempre quiero estar contigo,**

**Siempre seguiré adelante, como tú amigo, o tú amante.**

En este intervalo la tomo de las manos, haciéndola seguir el ritmo con sus cuerpos; estaban totalmente hipnotizados, viéndose fijamente dejando que sus pasos fuesen guiados por el ritmo.

Detuvo su bailar y se separo un poco de la chica para seguirle cantando sin bajarle la mirada.

**(Tú, la mujer especial eres tú, y yo tu amigo, tu amante)**

**Haciendo de la lluvia un canción de amante**

**(Tú, la mujer especial eres tú)**

**Un ángel lleno de ternura**

**(Y yo tu amigo, tu amante)**

**Es vida que me llena, que me hace feliz**

**(Tú, la mujer especial eres tú)**

**Eres tu mi amor y yo**

**(Y yo tu amigo, tu amante)**

**Complemento ideal en tu vida.**

Cada vez que decía las frases se acercaba a ella, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara estrepitosamente.

**(Tú, la mujer especial eres tú)**

**Mi universo entero**

**(Y yo tu amigo tu amante)**

**Cuando más me necesitas soy de ti**

**(Tú, la mujer especial eres tú, y yo tu amigo, tu amante)**

**Tu eterno amante y amigo.**

Termino la melodía, Quedando frente a frente, con el resto de compañeros o al menos los sobrios como espectadores, decidieron acercar sus labios y fundirse en un beso, fue apasionado no les importo el mundo que los rodeaba, solo estaban ellos.

Era realmente hermoso, el había aceptado enfrente de todos sus ahora Ex compañeros de clase su noviazgo, era un sueño, ya que no deberían limitarse el resto del viaje y sabiendo que su profesor aun lo desconocía (debido a que la borrachera se lo había llevado hacía varias horas al planeta de los sueños). Ella se sentía volar, cuando sintió como Takeru se inclinaba hacia el piso para...

-aaaaeeeewwwww – imito a Davis. Pero él había vomitado en las nuevas sandalias de su novia

-Tk,- se agacho rápidamente para encontrarse a un tk en bastante mal estado. Le ayudo a apoyarse y solo le dio una señal a Fumiko, para que la siguiera, debían recostar a esos dos borrachitos o harían algo peor; mientras se retiraba las sandalias, que por supuesto su querido novio había arruinado.

La noche termino, y daba inicio una mañana con un brillante sol; ese era su segundo día y por tanto en la noche tendrían que viajar en barco a la siguiente Isla; ese día en la tarde lo tendrían libre según dijo el guía; o al menos dijo a las señoritas que no habían tomado licor el día anterior y estaban puntuales a la hora del desayuno; entra las cuales estaban obviamente dos amigas.

-¿Cómo crees que estén? – pregunto preocupada Fumiko, y absorta en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé, pero ojala no amanezcan con mucho dolor, es que se pasaron demasiado

- y que lo digas, ni siquiera el profesor se levanto a comer, y bien sabes lo tragón que es –termino notando como los anteriormente mencionados entraban con cara de cólicos femeninos; parecía que una fuerte jaqueca los azotaba.

-¡Que dolor! – exclamaba el moreno sentándose al lado de Fumiko, provocando en esta un sonrojo monumental.

-Y que lo digas Davis – terminaba takeru sentándose al lado de su novia; quien le arrojaba una mirada de comprensión. -¿Cómo durmieron chicas? - pregunto el rubio a las chicas que se encontraban ahí presentes.

-Bien, como unas bebes – le contesto Hikari, al ver que su amiga no podía articular palabra alguna; esto no paso desapercibido por el chico moreno que se encontraba sentado al lado de la muchacha.

-¿Fumiko estás bien? – preguntaba abriendo un poco los ojos Davis. Mientras que la chica se preguntaba si todo lo de anoche podía haber sido cierto o solo un sueño maravilloso en donde su príncipe le cantaba.

-S-si – respondía quedadamente la chica.

-Obviamente que es así, - se acerco un grupo de chicas, "las populares", a la mesa donde los cuatro desayunaban, si bien estos chicos no se metían con el resto de sus compañeros; estos a su vez no debería importarle lo que ellos hicieran. Pero las 4 chicas eran realmente entrometidas; aunque cavia destacar que eran físicamente hermosas aunque su interior estuviese podrido. - ¿No recuerdas nada Motomiya? - termino con una pregunta la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? - respondió éste con una clara confusión en su rostro. Mientras Fumiko lo veía, y claramente notaba como se había olvidado por completo del karaoke.

-Pues a lo que hiciste anoche, a la linda canción que cantaste – decía la chica.

-¡En serio!, no recuerdo que haya cantado al fin de cuentas. – preguntaba exaltado el chico. – y ¿Qué tal lo hice? - terminaba preguntando algo ilusionado.

-Perfecto Davis, nunca pensé que tuvieras esos sentimientos escondidos – termino la chica arrojándole una mirada a la chica aun ruborizada, ella era de las chicas que no contestaba que evitaba los problemas, era timida y la gente se aprovechaba. – Quien te ve ahí tan mojigata, de seguro debajo de esa apariencia eres una perr

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi amiga – gritó histérica Hikari mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-Oh! Pero si eres tu Hikari, quien te ve a ti también, - alzaba mirada la chica que estaba atacando – Con que ¿Amantes? Que zorra, - esto hizo que se encolerizara la Castaña, y antes de que la chica pudiera seguir hablando sintió como fuertemente se impacto la palma de su mano en una de las mejillas de la ahí presente. Haciendo que todo el lugar girara hacia ellas.

-Esta me la pagas Maldita Yagami – decía la chica con la firme intención de halar el cabello de la castaña cuando una voz se hizo presente.

-Basta niñas, dejen esos problemas a un lado – era el joven Satoshi el "guía" quien hablaba. – Si no se calman, hoy ustedes no tendrán salida libre – terminaba. Haciendo que las chicas que empezaron el pleito se alejaran y a su vez todos se disiparan de esa mesa. Dejando a una muy malhumorada Hikari.

-argg! – Exclamaba la castaña – de verdad que me dio ira. Primero se mete con Fumiko y luego… -volteaba a mirar a su novio quien la miraba con cara preocupado, no había visto tanto enojo en ella nunca – Arggg! Qué le importa lo que haga o no -terminaba. Mientras seguían el desayuno en un silencio.

-¿Eso es cierto? - se atrevió a preguntar rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué Davis? - decía aun de mala gana Hikari

-pues que ustedes son amantes – terminaba sin mirar a nadie en esa mesa. Hikari y takeru se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, entendiendo que era hora de decir la verdad.

-sí, pero lo que somos es novi – no pudo terminar de responder el takaishi, por que sintió como estrepitosamente el moreno alzaba la voz.

-Eso, no lo permitiré – decía fuertemente ignorando a Fumiko quien al escuchar esa exclamación por parte del moreno, había perdido de nuevo totalmente la esperanza con él, parecía que lo de anoche había sido totalmente error por parte del castaño, seguro la canción iba para Hikari y ella de muy tonta se lo creyó. Iba a comenzar a sollozar cuando sintió que una mano la tomo por debajo de la mesa. Alzando la vista se encontró con la mirada compresiva de su amiga.

-¿Y qué crees que harás? - preguntaba ahora Takeru ante la impulsiva respuesta de Davis

-Separarlos, obvio - lo decía como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Davis – dijo Hikari, soltando a su amiga del agarre. – Yo amo a Tk - termino

-No importa, ya verán - termino con tono de ira en su voz, alejándose de la mesa. –hasta se me quito el dolor de cabeza – farfullo el chico mientras dejaba su desayuno a medio comer sobre una mesa.

Hikari volteo a observar a su amiga quien aún seguía cabizbaja debido a la pequeña discusión del castaño; la chica al percatarse de esta mirada, cambio totalmente su semblante ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida al aire.

-Fumiko que te parece si vamos a la playa o salimos por ahí desde que llegamos no nos separamos de este grupo de mierda – decía Hikari aun recordando el momento que acababan de pasar.

-Mejor de compras – respondía la muchacha – eso me sube mucho el ánimo.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, esa idea de la canción/Declaración por parte de Davis se había esfumado así como cualquier posible acercamiento romántico con el mismo; esto realmente la había deprimido y no había pasado desapercibido por los chicos que la acompañaban en esa mesa

-Y ¿Qué tal si hacemos las dos cosas? - intervino Takaishi – Por supuesto las acompaño, porque no deseo que salgan solas dos chicas bellas - terminaba en termino coqueto hacia ambas, su novia entendió perfectamente que lo hacía para confortarla un poco; aunque aun así sentía algo de celos que su chico dijera a otra mujer que era bella; solo por la ocasión se lo aguantaría, solo porque era ella y por el momento que estaba pasando.

-Claro - dijo la chica con una cara de alegría hacia ambos. – Y gracias - se expresaba agachando un poco la cabeza. Los tres chicos tomaban los platos donde anteriormente estaba su desayuno y se acercaban a la barra para dejarlos; y dar media vuelta para salir del hotel y aprovechar ese día libre.

-Oigan ustedes tres; joven y señoritas – una voz desde atrás los hizo regresar la mirada.

-Si señor Satoshi ¿En qué le podemos colaborar? - pregunto comedidamente la castaña.

-Me gustaría hablar un segundo con ustedes dos señoritas, ¿me permite? – pregunto al rubio quien aun estaba presente.

-Claro, - respondió el aludido – chicas las espero afuera - y acto inmediato salió de las instalaciones.

-¿Qué necesita de nosotras? – se atrevió a preguntar quedadamente Fumiko.

-chicas, pues les quería decir, que en la tarde el hotel tendrá una competencia de trajes de baño para las chicas y

-¿podemos participar? - se apresuro a decir la castaña.

-Claro que si señorita, ambas pueden participar y estoy segura que entre ustedes dos estaría la ganadora - se acercaba levemente al rostro de la chica Fumiko; produciendo un leve sonrojo.

-Ambas son muy hermosas y estoy seguro que resaltaran totalmente, solo pensé decirles, por si querían sorprender a algunos chicos – de nuevo produciendo sonrojo, pero ahora en ambas. – Sin más no les quito tiempo, pero cuídense mucho,- termino guiñando el ojo a una de las chicas y no precisamente a la castaña. Inmediatamente se alejaba hacia otra mesa llena de féminas.

-Fumiko, si viste como te estaba coqueteando, jajaj – efusivamente musitaba hikari a su acompañante mientras se dirigían a la puerta,

-como se te ocurre eso Kari, obvio que él está haciendo su trabajo – contestaba llegando al lado del rubio.

-¿De qué hablan ahora? - preguntaba el chico confundido al verlas ahí ¿Discutiendo?, por alguna banalidad.

-nada tk, que Satoshi anda detrás de Fumiko

-Qué no Kari, el solo estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía - trataba de explicar la chica con mucho mas rubor que antes.

-ahh, pues no es mala idea así te olvidas de Davis - soltó Takeru sin ningún tacto, obteniendo con esto una expresión depresiva por parte de la muchacha; además ganándose un golpe fuerte por parte de Hikari, - Au! – Exclamo ante el golpe – no me golpees la cabeza, recuerda que aun tengo resaca – le pedía a su chica - y Fumiko perdóname – mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.

-Tranquilo Takeru, mejor vámonos, que tenemos que estar en la playa detrás del hotel, a las 6 – dijo a lo que Hikari asintió totalmente, mientras que el rubio quedo aun mas confundido.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hasta un pequeño lugar, donde parecía haber un mercado, con infinidad de artículos para comprar, era el lugar perfecto para comprar a sus familias

-¡Regalos! – gritaron eufóricas las chicas, mientras el rubio se estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido con ambas, si ya sabía que hikari era tremenda saliendo de comprar sola, ahora con otra chica; seguro que él le tocaría llevarles todo; agradecía estar en un pequeño mercado de artesanías y no en un gran centro comercial como los de su ciudad.

-Yo quiero este

-No, ese es mío

-Déjame este

-¡Oh por Dios! Mira eso

Seguía la tarde y parecía eterna, al menos para el rubio que seguía como espectador de las compras desbordantes de sus acompañantes, al menos estaba contento de que no tendría que aguantar lagrimas de la amiga de su novia, no era como si fuera insensible, solo que no quería ver sufrir a la chica y menos por un hombre, el odiaba ver sufrir a la mujeres, como tantos años había visto sufrir a su madre, con su progenitor, que gracias a mucho tiempo de terapias de pareja pudo volver a revivir el hogar.

-Tk ya es hora de volver, - le decía su novia quien había logrado salir dejando a su amiga aun entre la gente. – toma, estas bolsas - terminaba la chica.

Mientras sensualmente su novio se acercaba a ella a susurrarle al oído. Dios como amaba que el chico hiciera, eso. La derretía totalmente

-No pudimos dormir juntitos, mi amor

-Fue tu culpa - respondió divertida la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quién fue el joven que decidió pasarse con el licor? - termino victoriosa Hikari, mientras volteaba a darle en frente para unir sus labios en un suave y sutil beso, que rápidamente profundizaron. Toda esta escena era apreciada desde lejos por una muchacha que ya había logrado salir del puesto donde se encontraba; se encontraba triste ante el acto de esos dos, ella tal vez nunca podría tener a su chico soñado, como hikari.

Los chicos tan enternecidos estaban repartiendo besos en el rostro del otro, no notaron cuando un flash los ataco, pero la chica que miraba espectadora si había logrado verla, dirigió su mirada a quien había lanzado esa luz y logro divisar perfectamente a el moreno que era culpable de su tristeza actual

-Davis.. –dijo la chica por lo bajo. Viendo como el chico nombrado, partía del lugar con la cámara fotográfica en sus manos. Ella luego descubriría que pretendía hacer con eso, no permitiría que le arrebatara la felicidad a esos dos, aun cuando eso significara enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos y lastimarse, estaba agradecida, porque sin ningún deber esos dos chicos se encontraban ahí tratando de animarla. La hacía sentir realmente apreciada.

Los otros dos parecían no percatarse de ningún tipo de movimiento, ni cambios en el horario ni nada de nada, solo seguían ahí entretenidos repartiendo sus besos entre ellos. Ya era hora de volver al hotel y aunque no quisiera hacerlo; debía separarlos.

-Tk, kari, ya debemos irnos - dijo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa amplia, haciendo que estos se soltaran y separaran rápidamente.

-Claro Fumiko, vámonos de una vez – dijo mirando su reloj de mano - ¡Por Dios si es tardísimo! – exclamo esto último tomando de la mano a su amiga dejando atrás a su rubio acompañante, de nuevo con una cara de interrogación.

No mas llegaron al hotel, su maestro los separo, argumentando que los chicos debían irse a sentar, mientras que las chicas se alistarían, seguía siendo un misterio para Takeru que se desarrollaría esa noche en ese lugar; y mas sabiendo que estaba a 3 horas de partir hacia la próxima isla.

Ya ubicados en el lugar, era un lugar un poco más lejano al hotel, era al borde de la playa, habían logrado improvisar un escenario de desfile de modas; así que era ¿eso?, desfilarían las chicas, se sintió orgulloso el rubio de tener un puesto en primera fila; aunque justamente al frente se encontrara su Castaño compañero, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con expresión asesina, aunque con una sonrisa ¿podía ser posible? De satisfacción…

-Buenas tardes – esta vez tomaba la palabra, el guía de la excursión – tengo el gusto de decirles, que como será nuestro último día en esta maravillosa isla, queremos deleitarlos a todos ustedes con nuestras bellas mujeres. –Musitaba ganándose una ovación por todos los hombres ahí presentes - esta noche tendremos un espectáculo… - continuaba hablando el joven al publico mientras detrás de las cortinas que improvisaban un telón…

-Kari, no sé, ya no me parece una buena idea – temerosa hablaba la chica mientras se tapaba con una toalla.

-No te preocupes Fumiko, ya verás cómo nos divertimos - le respondía su amiga.

-No sé que hacen estas dos aquí – decía una chica a otra amiga a su lado

-Es cierto, Zae, no deberían dejar entrar perras en las competencias - le respondía su acompañante parándose justo enfrente de las dos chicas.

-En ese caso ni tu ni tu amiga deberían estar aquí, - respondía fuertemente Hikari, ya estaba cansada de que la trataran esas muchachas de esa manera.

-Ya kari, no discutas con esas dos chicas, no tiene caso – le decía Fumiko a su amiga castaña.

-Hazle caso a tu amiguita Yagami, ya verás como tu noviecito cae a mis pies, mientras salgo desfilando – decía en un tono totalmente engreído la chica que respondía al nombre de Zae, justamente con la que había tenido el problema en la mañana. – te hare pagar ese golpe, - terminaba retirándose del lugar. Dejando a una hikari al borde de la Ira.

-Ya, kari, tranquila Tk solo tiene ojos para ti – le decía su amiga.

-Gracias – terminaba hikari.

-Chicas ya las empezaron a llamar; -decía la voz del Joven satoshi quien se acercaba a las muchachas – no se queden aquí, si no, no escucharan cuando las nombren. – decía mientras las chicas empezaban a caminar; como acto involuntario tomo de la muñeca a Fumiko haciéndola regresar un poco. – Muy buena suerte – le termino susurrando en el oído, acto que paso desapercibido por la castaña que no noto como su amiga había sido devuelta;

-Gracias, -dijo fumiko al aire, aumentando el paso hasta nivelarlo al de su amiga; aun con el rostro ruborizado.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hikari

-Sí, creo que ya se me fueron los nervios – terminó con una sonrisa segura.

…..

-no aguanto las ganas, de enviarte estas fotos, pero antes procurare tener más pruebas; - decía el castaño para sí mismo, aun mirando fijamente al rubio – eres hombre muerto Takaishi –terminaba

…

Eufóricos se encontraban los chicos, mientras cada chica de odaiba salía; eran preciosas todas, tenían cuerpos esbeltos y no solo eso un carisma únicos; pero un rubio cerca de emocionarse por las demás, esperaba ansioso la salida de su hermosa novia; ya quería verla, ya que todas las muchachas habían sido peinadas y maquilladas maravillosamente.

-Ya sal, Kari – decía el rubio para sí.

-Y la siguiente chica es Hikari Yagami; - decía el hombre al micrófono, mientras salía una muy sonriente y algo ruborizada chica; -ella es Hikari Yagami; sus amigos la conocen como Kari, su color favorito es el Rosa palido; mide 1.60, tiene un bello vestido de baño de tres piezas - la describía el orador; pero Takeru si que la estaba ovacionando, es que se veía hermosa, llevaba un traje de baño Blanco con detalles en negro, la parte de arriba eran una copas sencillas que se sostenían detrás del cuello; entre el escote un pequeño aro, que dejaba ver entre el medio la unión de los pechos de la chica; la parte de abajo del traje era una tanga normal a tono con el de arriba; que traía una pequeña falda negra en maya; que al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que solo llegaba a la mitad de su cola; conclusión lucia: Perfecta; para él y muchos otros chicos que también le gritaban.

-Hermosa – atino a decir viendo como su novia se agachaba al frente de él;

-Y si – seguía el orador - lamento decirles que está comprometida – terminaba ganándose un abucheo por parte de los demás jóvenes.

Luego de esto la chica termino su pasarela; más tranquila y entro al lugar donde se suponía la esperaba la otra chica;

-Estuviste estupenda – decía fumiko

-Gracias pero estaba nerviosa, luego de Zae vas tú; - decía viendo cómo salía la chica nombrada ocasionando que muchos chicos casi se desvistieran al verla; - Que asco, deberían echarles agua fría – terminaba mirando con ternura a su novio quien ni se inmutaba; este a su vez ni siquiera notaba como desfilaba la otra chica; le había encantado su novia, él no necesitaba más.

-Gracias Zae – decía el orador mientras ésta se perdía en el telón - y Nuestra última pero no menos importante participante; Fumiko Sakagami;

-Supérame monjita – decía Zae mientras fumiko se quitaba la toalla que aun la recubría.

-Deséame suerte – decía a hikari incorporandose hacia el escenario y a la vez que la castaña se sorprendía; jamás había visto el cuerpo de su amiga de esa manera; y la sorprendió ver esas tremendas curvas.

-Claro – contesto por inercia.

Todos estaban ahí presentes seguían ovacionando a la chica que había salido del escenario; todos tan pendientes de la siguiente incluso Davis y Tk; no supieron cómo reaccionar al verla salir.

-Fumiko, mide 1.62, es de complexión bastante delgada, su madre es Modelo, le encantan las matemáticas, su color Favorito es el Azul – describía a la chica, mientras esta tímidamente se paseaba por la pasarela; tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con detalles en dorado; la parte de arriba era en corte strapple, pero de su centro salían unas pequeñas tirillas doradas, que bien servían para llevarlo anudado detrás de su cuello, ella había decidido dejarlas sueltas y que decir le quedaba perfecto debido a su busto bastante más grande de lo que le dejaba ver la ropa que de costumbre esta usaba, la parte de abajo era sencillamente un panty negro con un cinturón atado a un costado de su cadera. Los chicos jamás habían visto a fumiko de esa manera; la chica tenia encantos, además de una cabellera Gris larga, y ojos azules más fuertes que los del takaishi, pero pensar que todo lo que veían lo escondía, eso era sacrilegio; muchos ahí presentes estaban extasiados y sorprendidos de ser tan ciegos; la excepción no era el Motomiya quien desde que la chica había salido no había podido bajar la mirada.

-Gracias Fumiko, por participar – decía el orador mientras los chicos hacían más ruido que con cualquiera de las demás participantes, Woo si que se habían llevado una sorpresa con esa mujer.

-¡Eres una Diva! – Exclamo Hikari a su amiga totalmente roja de la vergüenza – mira como te hacen porras, me encantara que ganes; es que hasta mírale la cara a Davis

- gracias, pero aun tengo mucha pena – decía la chica mientras se volvía a enrollar en la toalla.

-En unos minutos nuestro jurado dará sus resultados; mientras tanto ¿Quién Ganará? – preguntaba de nuevo tomando el micrófono el Guía, ocasionando un bullicio descomunal.

-pronto darán los resultados; -musitaba contenta Hikari

-Ni lo sueñes, alguien con tan poca gracia como tú, no llega ni a ser princesa – decía llegando al lado de la castaña

-Gracias Zae, pero no importa me divertí mucho viendo como mi Tk te ignoraba – se jacto la castaña al recordar el baile "sensual", que la chica había tenido al frente del asiento de su chico y este aun perdido en sus pensamientos ni presto atención.

-No importa, igual ya verás como gano, -terminaba oyendo como afueras las llamaban a todas para salir; parecía que los jurados ya habían dado sus resultados.

Saliendo en el mismo orden en el que fueron llamadas, las chicas se fueron ubicando a lo largo de la tarima.

-Bueno chicas en este sobre tengo las 5 finalistas; y como saben serán premiadas la Reina y virreina; - hablaba fuerte el chico al micrófono.

-no sabía que nos premiarían, pensé que era diversión – comentaba Hikari, por en medio de Zae a su amiga peli Gris.

-Yo igual

- dejen escuchar, pendejas – les reprendía Zae ganándose una mirada de odio de Hikari; la cual cambio inmediatamente al ver a su novio tomándole fotos desde su sitio.

-chicas, nombrare a 5 de ustedes y darán un paso al frente; y luego de esto las demás se retiraran y diré el orden correcto de las ganadoras. – Seguía hablando Satoshi – un paso al frente: Megumi Takami, - caminaba una chica pelinegra risada con ojos chocolate; - Hikari Yagami – emocionada daba su paso al frente entre risa dejando atrás a Zae con gusto, viendo como su novio aun la ovacionaba y jactaba diciendo que él era el novio de esa belleza. – la siguiente es: Zae Tamari –la felicidad no podía ser para siempre; - otro paso al frente; Alice Itachin, - una chica Rubia con ojos color rojo daba un paso sensual hacia adelante. – y por último: Fumiko Sakagami. – haciendo que esta se sorprendiera al oír su nombre.

-Lo ves, - le decía Hikari.

-Bueno chicas ustedes 5 son las finalistas; como me gustaría que ganaran todas; pero no se puede, así que, empezare nombrando a las 3 princesas y luego a las ganadoras. – como tercer princesa tenemos a: Zae Tamari, - esta se impresiono y enfado mucho al escuchar su nombre, mas sintiendo las burlas de las chicas que estaban al lado. Recibió su corona y su ramo y se volvió a situar donde estaba. – segunda princesa: Megumi Takami – la chica se acercaba y recibía sus obsequios. – solo quedan tres, seguiré rápidamente, porque en media hora tenemos que salir hacia la próxima isla – musitaba alegre el guía – como primera princesa tenemos a: Alice Itachin - las otras dos chicas se emocionaron, ellas dos habían ganado, ya no importaba quien era reina y virreina habían ganado, lo que fuese que estuviera como premio. – por ende quedamos con estas dos bellas señoritas, aunque ambas ya tiene su premio, diré el nombre de la Reina, siéntete orgullosa: Fumiko Sakagami – termino de decir de nuevo dejando sin habla a la chica; quien solo sintió el fuerte abrazo de su amiga castaña, mientras esta le colocaba una corona sobre su cabeza, y tomaba un gran ramo de rosas; - felicidades a nuestras ganadoras – desfilaban las chicas hacia delante, para toparse con los demás chicos; fumiko aunque no quería admitirlo, le había encantado ser la ganadora, eso le hacía subir demasiado su autoestima que en incontables ocasiones le habían dañado; la principal razón por la que se alegraba, era que tenia a Davis al frente y este no le celebraba pero en su lugar tenía una cara de sorpresa increíble; además una cara del color de un tomate; eso si había sido una victoria completa. – no quiero interrumpir sus gritos, pero chicos de odaiba tienen 30 minutos para organizar sus cosas; los espero en la puerta junto a su profesor, que aun duerme por la borrachera. – termino

Bajando todas del escenario, una zae bastante enfadada ni siquiera se inmuto a saber cuál era el premio que las chicas recibirían. Siguió hacia el hotel.

-Amor, estuviste estupenda – decía un Tk abrazando a su chica. – obviamente tu también, Fumiko.

-Gracias – contesto la chica.

-Debemos quedarnos un momento, ¿nos esperas? -pregunto Hikari a takeru

-claro

-Chicas – se acercaba el joven satoshi – felicitaciones, se los dije – les guiñaba el ojo; - bueno quiero que sepan que en la próxima isla les daremos su premio

-y ¿qué es? – se atrevió a preguntar Fumiko al muchacho.

-Tendrán un día de Spa y además saldremos todo el grupo a un bar de su elección y ustedes dos tendrán todo gratis; - seguía – y lo último que se me estaba olvidando, un estudio fotográfico. Será un bonito recuerdo – decía sonriendo – felicitaciones muñeca, - esto último lo dijo a Fumiko en tono galante, - yo sabía que tu hermosura no pasaría desapercibida por los jueces – terminaba haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha – adiós, nos vemos en la entrada del hotel –decía mientras se retiraba.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntaba incrédulo el Takaishi

-Lo que te dije, Fumiko lo trae loco – se burlaba de la chica, aunque esta parecía estar tan avergonzada que no había logrado escuchar. –Mejor vámonos y llevémonos a esta diva - terminaba Hikari halando del brazo a la muchacha, haciéndola reaccionar.

-es cierto, antes que se quede algo – decía mientras sentía como una fuerte mano la agarraba.

-Fumiko. Felicitaciones – le felicitaba un castaño bastante rojo, retirándose inmediatamente.

-mejor vámonos – termino Hikari, llevándose a los dos muchachos consigo al hotel.

Pronto, llegaron se dispusieron y organizaron sus pertenencias lo más rápido que podían.

Al terminar salieron al encuentro con sus compañeros ya todos estaban, subieron al transporte que los llevo hasta el puerto estando allí, subieron al barco en donde partirían a la isla; eran las 9 pm, por ende a las 10:30 estarían en ese otro lugar.

-Otra noche que no pudimos dormir juntos – decía el rubio al oído de la chica.

-Esperemos como nos reparten en la isla. – terminaba la muchacha.

Al lugar que se dirigían era la conocida Isla Yomejima. La Isla de la novia.

…**..Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les espera en esa isla? <strong>

**¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Davis con las fotos? Y ¿por qué necesita mas pruebas?  
>¿Qué hara Fumiko para que Davis se de cuenta de que ella existe?<br>Aunque yo creo que el ya lo sabe, solo no lo reconoce.  
>Y ¿Hikari y Takeru tendrán por fin su momento intimo?<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?  
>No me quedo como quería, pero pues .. me disculpo por ello -u.u-<br>El próximo cap, lo subo junto con el octavo; porque tal vez les parezca relleno xD ..**

**Bye nos leemos después ^^**


	4. La isla de la novia: ¡problemas!

Disculpen la demora, pasen inmediatamente a la lectura, ojala les agrade el capitulo :D (no sé como me haya quedado)

disfruten la lectura

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

><p>El camino, parecía realmente corto ya que en el transcurso de este se habían logrado quedar dormidos; o al menos dos del grupo de tres chicos; la peli gris se encontraba bastante entretenida hablando consigo misma.<p>

-¿Por qué será que las cosas deben pasar así?

**Se ven tan lindos juntos esos dos chicos, **

Es cierto como me gustaría estar así como ellos, enamorada de alguien - se contestaba observando a un costado del salón en donde todos los presentes de esa Excursión se encontraban; y lo observo.

**Es tierno, aun me pregunto ¿por qué nos cantó esa canción?**

Es cierto no tengo idea; pero si observaron cómo nos miraba

**Como no hacerlo, obvio nos parecíamos a mamá en ese momento. **

**-**Mamá – musitaba la chica suavemente, haciendo que alguien notara su tono nostálgico.

-¿qué? -un joven sentándose a su lado preguntaba extrañado.

-Joven Satoshi – sorprendiéndose un poco al notar la presencia de él tan cerca de ella.

-Fumiko, hermosa si eres tú, pensé que estarías dormida – dijo inmediatamente sentándose en uno de los costados del lugar en una pequeña hilera de asientos; y consiguiendo que la muchacha también siguiera sus pasos.

-Gracias- decía un poco avergonzada tomando asiento a dos sillas de distancia del muchacho

-Me pareció escuchar que decías, ¿Mamá? - le preguntaba el muchacho con una clara confusión en su rostro.

-Sí, - respondía avergonzada, no pensaba que él hubiese escuchado ese leve murmullo –solo la recordaba - seguía la muchacha – era una gran persona.

-¿Era? -preguntaba ahora mas extrañado, si mal no recordaba en el desfile habían dicho que su madre es modelo y ella por qué decía que era

-Es porque – empezó a decir algo que parecía estar atado en su cuello, ya que las palabras no salían fácilmente y no articulaba nada inteligible – porque – trataba de seguir pero sus lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos; el muchacho al ver esto se acerca a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Solo para escuchar un grito desde arriba, por parte del profesor.

-¡Ya llegamos! – gritaba saltando de un lado para otro, despertando a los chicos. – Levántense perezosos – terminaba saliendo del lugar.

Los dos muchachos abrazados se separaron rápidamente antes que los demás ahí presentes notaran ese acto.

-Nos vemos – dijo el joven alejándose de la chica; a lo que ella asintió acercándose a sus amigos adormilados.

-Fumiko, ¿Dormimos todo el camino? – preguntaba frotando sus ojos la castaña

-Sí, parecían angelitos durmiendo - se burlaba la chica, ante los gestos de Tk y las palabras que balbuceaba.

-Mama, cinco minutos más – sin querer despegar sus ojos.

-Claro Mi amor – le decía Hikari, para conseguir que la otra ahogara una leve carcajada. – Pero Si no te levantas llamaré a Hikari y le diré que te ponías mi maquillaje – terminaba para..

-¡No, No, No, mamá no lo hagas! –gritaba notando como todos sus compañeros lo volteaban a ver para empezar a reír a carcajadas.

….

-Aun no lo puedo creer, Tk – decía entre risas la menor de los Yagami – tu usabas el maquillaje de tu mamá, yo solo lo dije por molestar, jajaja – terminaba riendo a todo lo que sus pulmones daban; secundada por su amiga peli gris.

-Kari, ya no molestes más; eso fue hace mucho y solo era porque mamá quería ver como quedaban algunos colores en sus ojos, y como yo tengo los ojos de su mismo color – terminaba de decir un takeru mas que avergonzado.

-Ok, te creo, - le decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo nos irán a repartir en esta isla? – pregunto a la otra chica presente.

-No tengo idea, de seguro igual nos toca habitación privada

-ojala – decían los otros al unísono, lanzándose miradas cómplices que no pasaban desapercibidas por la otra chica.

-Cochinos. – terminaba, ganándose las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-Bueno, todos ustedes, presten atención que el Joven Satoshi hablara, manada de inútiles, ¡Que presten atención! – gritaba el profesor

-Gracias, por la introducción, - le decía al maestro con algo de fastidio por el grito – chicos en esta isla no hay hoteles como en la otra, así que alquilaremos cabañas, en donde dormirán grupos grandes – terminaba para señalar el pequeño complejo de cabañas, eran tipo chalet, cada uno de dos pisos; cabrían cerca de 5 a 6 personas en cada uno. – las chicas con las chicas y chicos con chicos. – decía para ganarse un abucheo global, en especial un ¡No! Por parte de dos chicos.

Dicho y hecho; los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas; kari agradeció mil veces el hecho de dormiría con Fumiko, aunque en su misma cabaña estuviera Zae; lo bueno sería que las primeras dos dormirían en la planta alta del chalet y zae junto a parte de su "sequito del mal" o como les decían las chicas, dormirían abajo; mala suerte tendrían que verse para salir.

Por otro lado, los chicos, se encontraban en un predicamento, o al menos Tk, el cual compartiría todo el chalet con Davis y Hayate; el anterior encargado de la clase, ya era claro que en esa isla tampoco tendría privacidad, no sabía que era, pero le urgía totalmente a Tk tener a su novia…

-Moriré – musitaba el rubio, haciendo que los otros dos se voltearan - no dije nada – mientras reía les decía

-Seguro piensas en Yagami – le dijo el muchacho, haciendo que Davis se volteara y siguiera desempacando algunas cosas de su maleta.

-Jajaja, para que decir mentiras ¿Verdad hayate? – le contestaba entre suspiros el Takaishi, haciendo que Motomiya se saliera de la habitación.

- Ya verás, como está noche se acaba todo, - decía el moreno fuera de la habitación observando con rabia como Tk y Hayate hablaban de la relación del primero.

…

Esa noche durmieron plácidamente los chicos a la mañana siguiente…

-Oye Kari ¿qué me debería poner? – le preguntaba a su amiga, mientras sacaba toda su ropa de la maleta, en unos minutos tendrían que salir para su sesión fotográfica y no quería verse tan mal como siempre se veía, o ella pensaba que lo hacía.

-no importa, luego vemos, ponte el traje de baño y ropa playera encima y ya, rápido que me quiero ir de esta habitación por nuestro premio – gritaba lo último, para que cierta chica abajo escuchara con atención lo que decía.

-mejor vámonos Zae, mientras las mosquitas muertas se van, nosotras busquemos buena diversión - le decía fuertemente a la otra saliendo de la habitación.

-¿crees que le de rabia?

-No sé fumi, pero me lo disfruto - respondía Kari. – mejor salgamos.

-Si

Ambas salieron, en compañía de Satoshi, mientras que el profesor se encargaría de acompañar a los chicos en su recorrido por los sitios turísticos del lugar, las dos muchachas agradecían infinitamente el hecho de no estar con los demás, aunque la castaña sentía lastima de su novio, no podía hacer mucho más que disfrutar por él, esa salida.

-Bien chicas, primero estaremos en el spa – decía Satoshi, para que las otras dos esbozaran unas amplias sonrisas,

-Claro - le contestaban las chicas al unisonó, subiéndose en el taxi que las llevaría al lugar.

Ya en este, ese spa, no era más que un fabuloso luau, en donde todos los puntos de relajación solo eran cubiertos por un techo de paja. Había que aceptar que aunque era sencillo, se veía totalmente completo, y lleno de maquinas modernas, sería una gran tarde.

-Yo las espero aquí, - decía el muchacho sentándose en una banca y tomando una de las revistas del librero.

-Vamos fumiko, la pasaremos genial – decía la castaña a su amiga tomándola del brazo para empezar su delicioso y merecido premio.

Mientras su fabulosa tarde empezaba entre masajes y riegos, para los muchachos guiados por el maestro, no era nada divertido.

-¡Por Dios! Kari, ¿por qué me dejaste botado? – decía el takaishi para sus adentros, mientras se encontraba frente a una gran pantalla observando un tonto documental sobre la fauna marina de la isla, podría ser interesante, pero no era como quería pasar un día de sus vacaciones.

-jóvenes fue el mejor documental que vi – gritaba el profesor fuertemente, con lagrimas en los ojos, sí que lo ponía nostálgico hablar sobre ¿Vida marina?

-Takaishi - decía acercándose al nombrado

-¿qué pasa Davis? - preguntaba el rubio al muchacho que lo había llamado

-Solo, que hayate me dijo que te diera las llaves, - dijo entregándole el objeto. – cuídalas, que si nos estos dos días aquí, no tendremos donde dormir - terminaba retirándose.

-ok…. – respondía el chico a nadie

…..

-Genial - decía una chica de cabello gris, - me siento como nueva – seguía mientras se estiraba, saliendo de la sala de masajes hacia el lugar por el cual habían entrado unas cuantas horas antes

-veo que ya terminaste – decía el joven acercándose a la muchacha

-je je si - decía nerviosa y quedadamente - ¿Kari aun no sale? - pregunto tratando de evitar la mirada seductora que el joven estaba utilizando

-no, parece que esta aun allá - le señalaba una sala en donde se observaba una hikari envuelta de pies hasta los hombros con una toalla, y la cara con la mascarilla de pepino que ella anteriormente había recibido

-Parece, que aún le falta tiempo – decía la chica sentándose y emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. El muchacho siguió sus pasos y se sentó al lado, observando cómo su acompañante se tensaba debido a su acción

-Tranquila, yo no muerdo - le decía divertido

- jeje – solo sonreía la muchacha para quedar viéndolo a los ojos; había que aceptar el joven era muy apuesto de no más de 25 años, esos ojos color caramelo eran llamativos y tiernos; llevaba una musculosa color negro que dejaban ver su bien formado cuerpo, era moreno con cabello claro en punta, ¡Oh por Dios!, cuando se había acercado tanto a ella el chico.

Tan hipnotizada se encontraba pensando en lo que físicamente hacia de ese chico irresistible, que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico empezó a acercarse a su rostro, ya estaba casi rozándole los labios, el parecía seguir, fue cuando ella sintió como sus labios eran tomados por Satoshi, tan impresionada estaba que no pensó en nada, ni siquiera en corresponderle, en ese momento otro joven moreno, descaradamente se coló en su mente, haciendo que la chica separara rápidamente al muchacho, que solo la miro avergonzado y decepcionado.

-Lo siento - le dijo - solo, - empezó a explicar – es que, tú me gustas, desde que te vi, cuando llegaste con tus compañeros, - terminaba notando como la otra chica se acercaba

-tengo piel de bebe – Hikari decía estirando su cuerpo, y tocando sus manos - ¿Ya nos vamos? - terminaba

-claro – le contestaba el muchacho rápidamente, sin mirar a las dos presentes. – Síganme, - les pedía, - vamos a la sesión fotográfica y nos devolvemos a las cabañas, que hoy darán el show de la isla, - terminaba algo irritado, como si lo hubieran interrumpido en medio de algo importante; caminando hacia la salida; deteniendo un taxi para movilizarse.

La tarde termino, mientras las chicas observaban gustosas todas la fotos que habían logrado tomar en su sesiones, Hikari se maravillaba del buen trabajo que hacían las maquilladoras y las estilistas, y mientras miraba y le hablaba a su amiga, notaba que se hallaba distraída, ¿Qué le pasaba?, prefirió no decir nada, por temor a que le incomodara en la presencia de Satoshi; apenas llegaran a su destino y estuvieran sola, le preguntaría.

-Chicas, llegamos, - dijo el muchacho - espero que hayan disfrutado el premio, vayan a cambiarse que hoy saldremos a una pequeña discoteca del lugar, - les explicaba, - además antes veremos una proyección que tendrá la isla, continuando con la anterior. – terminaba retirándose hacia la cabaña que compartía con el maestro.

-¡Será genial! Quiero bailar – decía dando vuelta sobre sus talones la castaña - y dis .. – Quería seguir hablando cuando sintió que su amiga aunque presente no parecía estar ahí - ¿Qué te pasó? - le pregunto a lo que la muchacha, le pidió que entraran a la cabaña, ya ahí la muchacha le conto lo acontecido con el guía de la excursión.

-aun no sé porque pienso tanto en Davis - decía la muchacha cabizbaja

-Tranquila amiga, pero mmm - se sentía algo confundida - ¿Qué crees que quiera Satoshi?, es que me parece raro, es como muy directo, aunque solo lo hace cuando tu y él están solos, pues digo no sé, que pienses tu – terminaba para dejar a una muchacha bastante confundida,

-Tienes razón, - le contestaba mientras salían de la habitación ya listas para el show y la discoteca.

-Así, que el tipo ese está detrás de la monjita - la voz rencorosa de Zae se hizo escuchar - si no puedo con tu novio, tal vez haciéndole daño a tu amiga, te sientas mal – terminaba la muchacha saliendo del cuarto de baño donde se había escondido al escuchar hablar a las dos amigas.

….

-¡Por fin! – Decía el rubio - si que te extrañe mi Kari - terminaba abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo - fue horrible el día – terminaba haciendo una mímica como si llorara – bueno a las dos - acercándose a la otra también abrazándola con vergüenza

-jeje, pues la pasamos genial - decía la peli gris entre los brazos del muchacho, ruborizada mirando con cierta disculpa a su amiga, quien solo sonreía.

-Vámonos de una vez, que luego me cuentan todo lo que pasó - terminaba el chico tomando a ambas de las manos, saliendo del conjunto de cabañas, para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros, el lugar al que se dirigían era dentro de un gran kiosco en donde los esperaban sillas y una gran pantalla, la segunda parte de las historias de las islas, se proyectaría:

-Siéntense muchachos – dijo el profesor, para darle la palabra al encargado del complejo.

-Espero les haya gustado la historia de la primera Isla, todo empezó como parte del destino, pero el destino les tenía preparado algunos problemas que su amor tendría que enfrentar – termino, mientras otro de los ayudantes, encendía el proyector….

Al igual que la otra parte empezaba con un escrito en letras y papel antiguo que leía un narrador, para dar salida a dos actores dentro de la película mostrando lo que pasaba:

_**En esta isla todo su amor se desarrollo,**_

_**Un corazón de hielo la pasión derritió, **_

_**El fuego más intenso que el amor brindó**_

_**Cuando entre enemigos esa batalla se libro.**_

EL NARRADOR SEGUIA CONTANDO LA HISTORIA MIENTRAS LA ACTUABAN

_Aquí en esta isla, escaparon juntos esos dos, estuvieron y fue el lugar el cual vio florecer a plenitud su gran amor, demostrando su cariño en cuerpo, alma y corazón._

_Los guerreros no querían perder a su dulce y tierna princesa, a merced de un extraño sin nombre, ni patria, extraño a todo; ese lugar el debía abandonar, de una vez por todas con el extraño acabaran. _

-parece que los traicionaron – decía cabizbaja la castaña

-Es cierto Kari, que triste – terminaba la otra muchacha, mientras el chico que los acompañaba parecía distraído,

-¿Pasa algo mi vida? - preguntó Hikari a su novio

-No, nada, solo que me siento extraño, como si me hubieran estado siguiendo toda la tarde, pero puede ser mi impresión - terminaba

-Si amor, tal vez sea cosa tuya – terminaba colgándose del chico.

-¡Oigan! Muévanse el trasero hasta aquí - gritaba el profesor a los tres chicos, quienes se habían quedado atrás – o se quedan sin su rumba – terminaba, haciendo que los chicos, corrieran para alcanzar al grupo.

Al llegar al lugar, todos los chicos se organizaron en mesas organizadas, esa isla era tan exótica, todo era adornado con flores de colores, y todos los lugares tenían detalles hawaianos, los chicos recién llegados ni cortos ni perezosos se instalaron en las barras, para empezar a beber licor, y todos tenían en mente empezar a emborrachar al maestro para que no les interrumpiera su noche libre-

-Maestro, ésta es para usted – decía un muchacho

-Claaaaaro! – le contestaba el profesor con cierto tono de ebriedad – más bien acompáñenme, tomemos que no hay mama, sii! Como escuchas Mamá, estoy tomando sin tu permiso ¡! - Gritaba eufórico y totalmente borracho, según lo delataban sus palabras,

-¡SIIIIIIII! – gritaban los chicos en coro.

-¡Esto!, como se llama - preguntaba por decima octava vez al bartman,

-Muñeca ya te dije que es coñac, - respondía cansado de la repetitiva pregunta.

-Genial, pues el… ¿Có-mo e-ra que se lla-ma-ba? – volvía a preguntar mientras que el muchacho ponía una cara de molestia

-Oye, tranquilo, yo me encargo – decía el joven satoshi llegando a salvar a la muchacha

-Gra-cias, -seguía ebria sin poder mantener el equilibrio, siendo tomada de las manos por el muchacho quien la sacaba del lugar.

…

-Kari - decía el muchacho, mientras despojaba rápidamente a su novia de sus prendas

-Tk, ¿no vendrán tus compañeros?, ¿Estás seguro? - le decía, mientras hacía lo mismo con las ropas del muchacho.

-no lo creo, además tenemos hasta las 2, a esa hora cierran la disco - terminaba, para empezar a besar apasionadamente a su chica, como lo necesitaba, y al verla ahí, solo con su ropa interior puesta; sabia que lo que habían empezado tenían que terminarlo, y seria pronto, sino el muchacho podría volverse loco, o eso pensaba. Por otro lado, la muchacha deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa seguir, el temor de que alguien los viera, se iba poco a poco a medida que el muchacho tocaba su cuerpo y recorría cada una de las ya conocidas curvas de la muchacha.

El beso, los llevo lentamente hacia la cama del joven, la tomo suavemente y la recostó, mientras se empezaba a retirar su pantalón con algo de dificultad.

-Pareces nervioso - le decía la muchacha, divertida ante la forma de desabrochar el botón del chico. – Ni que fuera nuestra primera vez – seguía mirándolo seductoramente, viendo como terminaba de bajar su pantalón y empezaba a quitarse el bóxer que se dejaba ver – déjame yo lo hago – dijo mientras lo halaba de la mano para tirarlo fuertemente y ser ella la que quedara arriba de él.

-eso me gusta – le correspondía pícaramente, mientras se sentaba y besaba de nuevo esos labios que lo enloquecían, al tiempo que desabrochaba su sujetador, solo para contemplar eso redondos y hermosos pechos, los cuales empezó a masajear lentamente y rozar sus pezones con la punta de su lengua, esto hacia que la chica sintiera un inexplicable placer el cual hacia que soltará un sonoro gemido, eso sí que lo hacía feliz, saber que cada movimiento procedente de él, hacia que su chica sintiera placer y felicidad.

-T-t-k – decía ahogando sus palabras, haciendo que el muchacho entendiera perfectamente, que necesitaba continuar, lentamente empezó a quitar los pantys de la muchacha, al sentir este movimiento tan lento, decidió hacerlo por ella misma y se despojo rápidamente de dicha prenda; haciendo que su novio empezaba a deslizar sus manos por entre las piernas, e introdujera dos de sus dedos empezando a moverlos dentro de la chica.

Esto solo duro un momentos, cuando el sintió que la mano de Kari, tomaba dominante su miembro, sintió que ya era necesario. La ubico y abrió las piernas, y se acerco lentamente, haciendo que la chica lo mirara deseando mas, penetro esperando que el intruso fuera reconocido, aunque no fuese su primera vez, siempre era cuidadoso de no hacer daño a su querida y amada novia, y así, espero unos segundo y empezó el movimientos de vaivén entre sus piernas, haciendo que su chica gimiera ante cada movimiento; seguían el ritmo, hasta que sintieron como plácidamente llegaban a su clímax y el chico derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Ruborizados, sudados y algo cansados, se recostaron por unos segundos; sintieron como una pequeña luz se asomaba desde la puerta, algo que los impresiono inmediatamente

-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto la chica sentada tapando su desnudez con la sabana

-no lo sé, déjame miro – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba envuelto en otra tela. –No hay nadie – dijo volviendo, - parece que fue nuestra impresión, - dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de la chica - ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos? - le preguntaba con picardía, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de haber hecho el amor con su novia y tener que dormir separados, siempre que podían terminaban juntos la velada.

-Aunque me encantaría - le contestaba sonriendo - debemos irnos para la disco, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos – termino tomando su ropa que yacía tirada en el suelo; dirigiéndose hacia el baño del chalet

-ok – mientras suspiraba el muchacho – quien tomo rápidamente su ropa e imito la acción de su novia.

….

-Enviar – dijo el chico sentado en una computadora, que había en la sala del lugar, - este será el fin - terminaba riendo victorioso, mientras observada detenidamente las fotos de una desnuda Kari y un tk en igual condición - con esto no quedaran dudas, de que eres hombre muerto – seguía jactándose, cuando escucho un ruido que lo perturbo.

-Vamos, hermosa no hay nadie, déjame tocarte – le decía el guía a una chica que tenia aprisionada contra la pared, ella no se movía y el insistentemente la halaba para moverla.

Davis no podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba, de seguro una chica cualquiera que había hallado en la calle, pero al lograrla mover unos centímetros, la pudo distinguir.

-¡Fumiko! – dijo cambiando el semblante totalmente, ahora parecía furioso, ese muchacho tenía sus manos repartiendo caricias que ella parecía no querer, ya que insistentemente lo alejaba y debido al estado de ebriedad por parte de ella no lo conseguía; pero él volvía a tocarla, además repartía besos con los cuales ella parecía verse aprisionada y obligada -¿Por qué no grita? - preguntaba aun sin poder reaccionar ante lo que veía; pero fue en ese instante como noto que el chico alzaba su corta falda, la cual se había puesto por petición de su amiga castaña; y empezaba un recorrido con sus manos buscando cierto lugar, no se controlo mas, salto inmediatamente sobre el muchacho y le propino un golpe, no espero que se lo respondiera, solo lanzo otro y después de ese otro y así hasta que vio a un grupo de chicas "las populares", acercarse; antes de que supieran lo ocurrido tenía que alejar a fumiko de ese lugar, ella parecía asustada y se aferraba fuertemente a la manga de la camisa que llevaba el moreno.

-vámonos – dijo el chico y sin esperar respuesta solo la tomo de las manos y salió corriendo del lugar hacia la playa.

…..

-Parece que todo está igual aquí – decía el rubio tomando por la cintura a su novia

-Es cierto amor, pero – empezaba a observar a su alrededor -¿Dónde está Fumiko? - pregunto, para acercarse al grupo de chicos y al maestro todos en una borrachera total. – Oye tu – dijo tomando a una de las chicas de los hombros - ¿Sabes donde se metió fumiko? - preguntaba preocupada, sin que ni siquiera le importara el agarre de su novio para alejarla de esa chica que no le daba razón de su amiga

-No sé, - le respondía fastidiada

-Yo sí, - decía otra en igual o peor estado que la que Hikari tenía entre sus manos – ha-ha-ce – rato – decía hipando – se fue con el joven Satoshi, pe – pero, él la llevaba como arrastra-da – terminaba de decir, para que kari abriera los ojos y saliera corriendo del lugar, mientras que todo era apreciado por su novio sin saber qué pasaba.

-oye Kari- le gritaba su novio corriendo rápidamente, ya casi alcanzándola – espérame – dijo al llegar a su lugar, para encontrarse con una cara llena de preocupación por la chica de ojos chocolate, -¿qué pasa? - terminaba de preguntar

-es que - empezaba a contarle lo que había pasado en la tarde entre los muchachos – no sé, pero no me da buena impresión – le terminaba de decir

-Claro Kari – decía, ahora entendía porque tenían que encontrar a la muchacha – Vamos busquémosla – terminaba tomándola de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal del complejo, tal vez ahí darían razón del joven

…

-¿estás bien? – preguntaba preocupado, ya llevaban un rato ahí, contemplando como las olas impactaban con el inicio de la playa, sin siquiera emitir una palabra.

-si – respondía mirando a la nada, ya el efecto del licor pasaba de su cabeza, y solo quedaban las imágenes confusas de ese hombre tocándola e intentando llevarla quien sabe donde para hacerle quien sabe que cosas - Estoy bien – terminaba entre un largo suspiro.

-Oye, - decía para ser interrumpido

-Gracias Davis, no debiste, pero gracias - le decía mientras hacia una leve reverencia de la cual no levantaba la cabeza.

-No fue nada – dijo tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, noto como estos se llenaban de lagrimas que lenta y rebeldemente se apoderaban de su rostro -Tranquila – le dijo acercándola a él en un abrazo

Esa sensación de protección, la hizo corresponderle el abrazo y rodearlo con sus brazos –Tengo miedo, él quería vio… – no termino porque fue interrumpida

-Jamás dejaría que te pasara eso fumiko - termino abrazándola con más fuerza y haciendo que la chica empezara a llorar fuertemente, desahogando el miedo que aun podía palpar.

Después de varios minutos en esta posición se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Por qué no gritabas?

- ¿ehh? – decía algo impresionada por la pregunta - eso, pues solo es porque - intentaba explicarle – me da algo de vergüenza decirlo – le comentaba

-tanto tiempo de amigos y aun te avergüenzas, no entiendo fumiko, enserio que me tienes en muy mal concepto - le decía con una sonrisa

-Pues con lo de hikari, - empezaba separándose de él y mirando hacia delante el movimiento del océano – no sé tú, pero a mí no me parece eso de andar amenazando porque te obsesiona una chica – termina para que el chico lo mirara sorprendido ¿enserio de ella había salido ese reproche?

-jeje, pues en eso tienes razón, - comentaba – es que a mí me gustaba Hikari desde primaria y pues llego él y me la quito – terminaba de relatar

-No te la quito, solo se enamoraron - terminaba consiguiendo que el chico recordara los sentimientos de rabia hacia el rubio

-bueno, tal vez sea cierto, pero me vas a decir ¿por qué no gritabas? - pregunto cambiando el tema.

-ahh, pues eso como dije me da pena – seguía

-Dilo de una vez – le repuso como niño chiquito

-es que pensaba – decía ruborizándose un poco y agachando la mirada haciendo que el chico acercara su rostro para escucharla bien – pues yo solo imaginaba que eras - sintiendo su cara arder – tu - terminaba para mirarlo de lado y quedar al frente con esos ojos color chocolate que la miraban confundidos

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

-Que - suspiraba y se armaba de valor; parándose rápidamente y quedando frente a él sentado -Tú me gustas….

…. Continuará…..

* * *

><p>lo siento tuve que volver a subirlo por que se perdio una pequeña frase, que daba inicio a un nuevo día<p>

pero igual que en el anterior.. :

Bueno, como muchos dijeron y obviamente se sabia, davis hizo su jugada, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que Fumiko tambien iba a hacer la suya?

¿Qué piensan qué le dirá Davis?

¿Y las fotos?

próximo cap, sabremos que pasa en Odaiba!

siento mucho la demora gracias por todos sus lindos Reviews ^^ ojala sigan leyendo la historia :D prometo no será tan larga! y en cuanto a mi otra historia, tengo los caps a la mitad, (ando corta de inspiración, pero no los abandonaré)

dejenme un lindo y corto (o largo) review con su opinión ^^


	5. y mientras en casa

**este capitulo ya practicamente lo tenia hecho, se puede tomar como un relleno, espero y lo disfruten, creanme que no pense en hacerlo, pero es que simplemente mi cabeza decia, Taiora, Mimato ... y le di gusto, me siento bien conmigo misma ...puedo dormir tranquila esta semana xD, bueno solo quiero decirles que pasaran los tres días que han transcurrido, pero desde odaiba, el próximo cap, lo montare super rapido para continuar con el hilo de la historia principal.. :D**

**sin más la lectura  
><strong>

**Digimon no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y mientras En casa… <strong>

-Matt ¿ya es hora? – refunfuñaba un castaño bastante desganado, ganándole el aburrimiento

-Tai, ya te dije que hay que esperar que las chicas llamen, aun no salen de clases. – le contestaba ya un poco malhumorado su amigo rubio.

-en ese caso llamare a Kari, ya debe haber llegado a la primera isla y no quiero que... –no termino de hablar porque su amigo lo habían interrumpido.

-Yagami, tranquilo, déjala disfrutar; llámala después; estos días serán con las chicas así que no te preocupes, por lo que pueda hacer tu hermanita, - le decía con cara relajada el muchacho

-Claro, como tu hermano es hombre, no sabes lo que es tener que velar por el bienestar de una chica - le explicaba - y más, si es tan hermosa como mi Hikari – terminaba jactándose de lo dicho

-Ok, Yagami, lo que digas – le correspondía – mejor ven y seguimos jugando un rato más – terminaba de decirle para que el chico se sentará a su lado y tomara el control de su juego.

-Jamás me canso de ganarte - termino

-Eso es lo que crees - le contestaba seguro de sus habilidades el rubio

….

-Oye Sora ¿Qué crees que nos tengan preparados los chicos? - pregunto a su amiga de cabello corto color rojo y de ojos color ámbar, hermosos que expresaban amabilidad y seriedad, pero a la vez tranquilidad.

-No sé, mimi pero como son, seguro…. Nada - terminaba propiciando la risa de la otra chica la cual tenía un largo cabello a la altura de la cintura; color castaño claro, ojos color caramelo, dulces y expresivos.

-Tienes razón, mejor terminemos con esto y tratamos de salir temprano para sorprenderlos -terminaba para clavar su mirada en la agenda en la que formulaba varias preguntas escritas.

Después de un rato de mucho escribir, terminaron lo que apuntaban con tanta dedicación.

-¡Uff! Por fin – decía la castaña a su amiga

-Es cierto, pero si no hacíamos las preguntas para el reportaje hoy, no tendríamos el fin de semana libre

-¡sí!, ahora podemos salir tranquilamente con los chicos - terminaba para que tomaran sus cosas y salieran del lugar;

-Tomemos un taxi – dijo rápidamente la peli-roja

-Claro.

…..

Muy concentrados en esa pantalla estaban, ni siquiera habían notado que el cielo no era claro como cuando empezaron a jugar, ya se notaba su tono azul grisáceo - ¡SIIIIII! – Terminaba Eufórico el Yagami - te gane de nuevo - se bufo de su amigo - ¡Soy el Mejor! – celebro ante la mirada antipática del otro chico

-Eres un tramposo, siempre que iba ganando ponías pausa para que perdiera la concentración – le decía tirándose sobre el chico, y empezando una dinámica de pelea; ya un poco avanzada lo que se podía resumir como "contienda" entre almohadas, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa

-¿Quién será? – Dijo el chico mirando la hora en su reloj de pared – es algo tarde, pero las chicas aun no nos llaman – terminaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Matt, trata de organizar un poco el desorden, cuando vea quien es - decía abriendo la puerta sin mirar al otro lado – vamos por las chicas – mirando a dos hermosas figuras delante de él - ¡¿Chicas? - grito sorprendido por verlas - ¿por qué no llamaron?

-oye Tai ni te creas que te limpio el mugre – le decía acercándose a la puerta para sorprenderse - ¿Sora, mimi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-a nosotras también nos encanta verlos - decía entrando a la casa seguida por su amiga castaña – Hola amor – se paraba al frente del moreno dándole un corto beso en los labios al muchacho, su amiga imitaba sus pasos.

- no me tomes a mal, Sora – le decía tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, cerrando la puerta en el transcurso – Solo que queríamos recogerlas

-Y no tener la casa tan desarreglada – terminaba el rubio haciendo que las chicas observaran el desastre de sala que tenían al frente

-Woo, a los hombres no se les puede dejar solos - dijo Mimi – aunque si no fuera por Sora, créanme que nuestro apartamento estaría igual - terminaba mirando a su amiga, quien se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina del ya conocido apartamento

-Toma – le tiraba una bolsa y una escoba –Ayúdame – decía tomando los mismos objetos, mientras que los chicos se los arrebataban suavemente

– nosotros lo hacemos

-Nosotras los ayudamos - protesto Sora, mirando fijamente a su chico, quien de inmediato accedió, jamás le había dicho que no a esos ojos y menos si estaban tan firmes como en ese momento.

Empezaron a organizar el cuarto que se suponía era la sala principal de la casa; no supieron exactamente en qué momento terminaron tirados en el suelo del mismo, desordenando más de lo que anteriormente se veía;

-traigo bebida - dijo Matt levantándose del lugar

-Yo te acompaño, mi vida - le dijo rápidamente las castaña de la cual era pareja

-claro, Mimi – le sonrió

-¿Qué bebida? – pregunto inocentemente Sora a su chico mientras se abrazaban cómodamente en el frío suelo

-Tenemos licor, del que nos quedó ayer – contestaba – era demasiado para acabarlo con tk y kari.

-amm, pues ¡Bueno! – Musitaba contenta – no tenemos nada de trabajos para la universidad, ya terminamos – finalizó para ver como sus amigos traían varias botellas en sus manos; y hasta habían tomado una canasta de ropa, para no cansarse tanto.

-¡y Aquí viene! - decía eufóricamente Mimi, mientras se sentaba dando la cara a la pareja abrazada.

-Genial – le contestaba su amiga mirando a Tai – ¡Empecemos! – fue lo que ordenó para iniciar con la jornada de licor, y vaya que empezaban de manera activa, el licor desaparecía rápidamente, y las botellas empezaban a ser cada vez menos, llego un momento en donde no quedaban más de las "cervezas ligeras", las cuales eran favoritas de la chica del rubio

-Quiero más de esta – le decía un tanto ebria a su novio, acercándose a su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, - ¡Quiero más! – exigía cual niña chiquita.

-Amor, - le contestaba en buen estado aunque él estaba tomando de la bebida mas fuerte junto al otro muchacho. – no sé donde está, - le contesto – tai dime donde está le traigo a mi princesa – termino guiñándole el ojo a la muchacha quien rió de manera algo desquiciada, tal vez por el efecto del trago en su cuerpo, aunque poco; había que aceptar que a la tachikawa le entraba fácil el efecto del licor a la sangre y se le subía pronto a la cabeza.

-nooo! –Exclamaba otra chica en igual tono que su amiga- ¡Yo quiero de esto! – tomaba una de las botellas de vino que el chico había sacado

-Sora, creo que hay más atrás, déjame yo busco, - le dijo dirigiendo la mirada tierna a su novia, era gracioso como las chicas con el solo olor parecían ebrias - y Matt acompáñame, traemos el de mimi

-¡No! – dijo la castaña parándose sin poder mantener del todo el equilibrio -Yo voy tai - dijo agachándose tomando la canasta ya vacía - llenemos esto de alcohol, ¡Que la noche es joven! – terminaba corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa

-Tranquilo matt - le dijo su amigo moreno – yo la acompaño, solo quédate con Sora – terminaba mirando como Sora tomaba el control del televisor y encendía para colocar una película en el.

-¡Mimi! Espera, - le grito llegando al lado de ella - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto viéndola como se agachaba colocando su cabeza entre las piernas

-Si – le contestaba sonriendo - solo buscaba el alcohol, quiero pasar una linda noche con mi novio - terminaba para que Tai se imaginará como era que esos dos iban a pasar la noche, esperando que le correspondiera lo mismo a él.

-déjame te muestro donde están – le dijo señalándole y empezando a sacar más botellas de diferentes licores;

-¡Este! – Gritó Feliz, - este es el que quiero - siguió; destapándolo rápidamente, para empezar a beberse el contenido con necesidad

-oye tranquila – le peleo el Yagami – no bebas tanto, mejor dame la botella, - tratando de quitarle dicho elemento de las manos el cual ella se negaba a soltar; tal era la fuerza de la muchacha sosteniendo el objeto que Tai tuvo que forzarla a que lo soltara, solo para hacer que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se chocara contra la pared, cayendo estrepitosamente y haciendo un ruido magno.

-Oye, Sora y entonces ¿Ese tipo la confunde con la gemela? - le preguntaba sobre la película que veían, parecía que al rubio le interesaba saber el porqué de las lagrimas de la muchacha

-Sí, es que ella mintió porque se está enamorando del tipo – se disponía a seguir cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de la parte trasera. -¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto preocupada

-Vamos a ver – le dijo el rubio parándose de su sitio y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara de su lugar; se desplazaron rápidamente y la imagen que vieron los hizo pensar en todo tipo de posibilidades malas, podría ser debido al nivel de alcohol en su sangre; o debido a que no estaban presentes, pero eso se tomaría a mal como lo vieran; una mimi con su falda subida casi hasta su pecho; notoriamente se veía que su blusa se encontraba en mal lugar, todo podría a ver sido por la caída, pero la cosa empeoraba al ver como su amigo el Yagami, se encontraba encima de ella apretando fuertemente uno de los pechos de la muchacha; además de que tenia la otra mano claramente cerca del entrepierna de la chica

-¡No es posible! – emitió sora, para salir corriendo del lugar

-¡Sora espera!, no es lo que parece - grito parándose del sitio y siguiendo a su novia hacia el interior del departamento; dejando a un castaña bastante aturdida

-¿Qué pasó amor? - preguntaba la chica mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos – miraaa! – Seguía sonriendo y volteando la mano que no se podía divisar – ¡Está a Salvo! – Terminó sacando la mano con una botella de cerveza ligera – amor ayúdame – le dijo para que este le sonriera, estaba seguro que su chica ni notaba como se encontraba

-Amor, no tomes mas, vamos a mi casa – le dijo seductoramente al oído

- sí, quiero pasar una linda velada – termino enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su chico.

Al regresar al principio del apartamento notaron; como nadie se lograba divisar

-Espera un momento princesa – le dijo a su chica dejándola parada al lado de una botella que se negó a soltar.

-¿Tai? - dijo mirando un pasillo de la casa que daba a las habitaciones principales de los residentes de la vivienda – me voy con Mimi y… ¿Hay algún problema? - le pregunto notando como se encontraba de rodillas al frente de su propia habitación;

-Sora no me abre, le grito y trato de explicarle pero no me dice nada – terminaba

-Oye Sora - decía la chica castaña con pasos dudosos acercándose a la puerta – Ábrele a tu novio que yo me voy con el mío a pasarla rico – terminaba saliendo del pasillo - vámonos Matt, no les interrumpamos mas a Tai y Sora – seguía diciendo mientras salía totalmente de la vista de los dos chicos

-Adiós Sora – grito el rubio, para luego despedirse de su amigo -Adiós hermano, espero lo soluciones – termino y se retiro junto a su chica; tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto y casa.

-Sora Amor ábreme – decía cansado el muchacho, ya pasaba una hora desde que ella se había encerrado en su habitación y corría el riesgo de que la muchacha se hubiese dormido, aunque con sus insistentes golpes no era posible; en el momento en que quiso retirarse tal vez a dormir en la habitación de sus padres o la de su hermana, notó, como lentamente la puerta de su habitación se abría para dar paso a una Sora con los ojos un poco hinchados, tal vez de llorar; ya no llevaba puesta su ropa; tenía una camisa del chico que le cubría lo necesario; pero aun así, se podía saber que solo tenía la ropa interior abajo; subiendo por su cuerpo llego al rostro, tenía un dulce puchero adornándolo.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó la muchacha viendo como el chico se dirigía a otra habitación

-Pues si no me abrías, creo que era lo más lógico - le contestaba devolviéndose quedando frente a ella.

-es que – explicaba agachando su rostro - ¿Por qué tocabas a Mimi? - preguntaba fuertemente mirando con una expresión seria; de esas miradas que volvían loco al muchacho -Digo, yo sé que ella tiene más que yo - se tocaba insistentemente el pecho – pero, yo soy tu novia no ella - terminaba mirándolo con otro puchero más pronunciado en su rostro.

-Amor – le dijo conciliadoramente acercándose a ella para abrazarla – como si yo quisiera tocar a otra persona que no seas tú, en tal caso fue un accidente, y por ese accidente me has tenido 1 hora fuera de mi habitación y ya tengo sueño – terminaba

-Lo siento, es que, mimi es tan bonita – proseguía sintiéndose triste, haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera

-y ¿Qué si es linda?, tu eres hermosa –le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y rozando sus labios en un fugaz beso - no te menosprecies que para mí no hay otra mujer que tu - termino para que ella le sonriera y lo abrazara fuertemente. – Qué lástima que la velada terminó así

-pero ¿Qué dices? Si aun la noche es joven - decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y arrastraba hacia la habitación en donde minutos antes había estado encerrada.

El auto llevaba cerca de 40 minutos aparcado al frente del hogar del Rubio, no era como si no pudieran bajar de ahí, mas bien no querían, repartían besos incesantemente en el cuerpo del otro, pero aun con sus prendas ubicadas en su lugares; aunque tal vez algo fuera de lugar

-Matt – empezaba la chica ansiosa de mas – hagámoslo ya - le miraba seductoramente

-¿En el auto? – se sorprendía de la petición de la chica

-y en ¿Dónde más? Si no me quiero mover – termino moviéndose sensualmente del asiento del copiloto, y colocando las piernas de lado a lado de la cadera del joven, para que este ladeara la sonrisa y empezara a repartir besos en los pechos dominantes de la chica.

….

Un fastidioso rayo de luz, se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, mientras tomaba fuertemente su cabeza y la sostenía, sentía como el estomago se revolvía, lentamente abría los ojos, para encontrarse con un cuarto decorado hermosamente de color verde claro, con tenues detalles en marrón; aunque no fuera suyo reconocería ese lugar en el cual muchas noches de su infancia había pasado entre juegos que ya no se repetirían, en cambio habían evolucionado dándole recuerdos amorosos.

-¡Ashh! – exclamaba mientras intentaba incorporarse de la cama. -¿Dónde está Tai? – preguntaba observando a su lado un sitio vacio, mientras entraba un delicioso aroma.

-Amor te levantaste – le decía un moreno entrando con una bandeja entre sus manos – te traigo el desayuno – terminaba estirando una mesa que tenia al pie de la pared, colocándola como comedor sustituto al frente de la peli-roja, haciendo que esta se abochornara debido al estado en el que seguro se encontraba. – Amor – le tomaba las manos deteniéndola del brusco movimiento intentando ordenar su corto cabello y limpiar su rostro – estás, hermosa – terminaba riendo.

-Gra-cias – le respondió quedamente para mirarlo mientras servía dulcemente el desayuno que había preparado.

-Quiero descansar – le decía el chico mientras se recostaba después de haber ingerido los alimentos - hace un día como para dormir – miraba para la ventana observando cómo las nubes grises presentes en la ciudad avisaban que una lluvia se aproximaba

-Pues yo no tengo problema - terminaba la chica acostándose al lado de su pareja, acercándose hasta quedar plácidamente dormida.

…

-¡No puedo creer! – exclamaba la castaña, no se creía todo lo que su novio le contaba – y yo ¿Te dije eso? - preguntaba sintiendo su cara arder

-Sí, me toco entrarte en brazos dormida

-Pe-pero, no me creo capaz de hacerlo en un auto –seguía sin poder creer lo que la noche anterior había sucedido entre ella y su chico. – O sea, seguro fue una gran experiencia y me la perdí por andar borracha – concluía.

-Princesa, no te preocupes yo procurare que se repita – le guiñaba un ojo – pero por ahora ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película o salimos donde quieras? - proponía el rubio.

-Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo – terminaba acercándose a su chico.

….

Esa día pasó incluso más rápido que el anterior, cada chico dedico sus horas al cuidado y disfrutar de la compañía femenina de las chicas, repartiendo besos y caricias en ellas; consintiendo cada aspecto emocional y además descansando de los dos días de alcohol que habían tenido; ya por las costas de la ciudad se veía asomarse una esférica, llena y amarilla luna; y eso significaba que las chicas tendrían que partir.

-Creo que debería ir por Sora, para devolvernos, mañana temprano tenemos clase,

-Como, mandes mi princesa – le respondía el rubio, para abrirle la puerta y salir hacia el otro departamento.

….

-Ya es hora, llamare a mimi - dijo la peli-roja al muchacho, mientras este le correspondía con un puchero. –Tai, no me mires así, es la última semana de parciales, y de ahí, Soy toda tuya - terminaba la muchacha provocando una risita picara en el moreno.

-Mimi, no contesta, de seguro se quedo sin batería – después de un rato de intentar comunicarse con la castaña

-Déjame llamo a la casa de Matt- decía mientras el timbre de la casa se escuchaba. –Primero iré a ver quién es - cambiando de dirección

-Hola sora- la voz de la castaña retumbaba en esa casa – es hora de irnos - Termino

-Sí, chicos fue un placer ya nos… - continuaba mientras otro chico la interrumpía

-Yo, las llevo - el rubio galante les propuso

-No, nosotras llegamos solas y así nos vamos -le peleaba Sora

-Sora, deje que las lleve, yo los acompañaría pero creo que estaré ocupado en el arreglo de esta casa – mientras señalaba el desorden de los días anteriores acumulado

-je je, si que tienes razón, - le contestaba mimi - no digas mas – tomando las manos de la peli-roja – nos vamos – halándola un poco

-Está bien – acepto derrotada – Adiós mi amor – con un suave beso en los labios - fue un genial fin de semana – termino marchándose con la chica, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

-Tranquilo Tai, yo las llevo sanas y salvas, tu sigue con eso; yo luego me voy a la casa, Dormí fatal, me duele toda la espalda – le comentaba notando la cara de interrogación del chico - no tomes a mal, no te imaginas donde amanecí - terminaba tomando las llaves, mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Adiós – en un leve azote del objeto.

-ya se fueron, a dormir, limpiara mi mamá cuando vuelva, o Kari … ¡KARI!, - recordó a su hermanita y los peligros que corría fuera. – Ya, es algo tarde, de seguro están ocupados; la dejare descansar pero mañana a primera hora la llamo, se dijo mentalmente mientras se dirigía a su habitación, rápidamente se recostó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un constante sonido perturbo su arrullo, el sueño que tenia se escapaba con ese sonido

-¡Que alguien conteste ese teléfono! - grito, solo para recordar que era la única persona en esa casa, por ende si no lo hacia él ¿Quién entonces? - ya voy, ya voy – respondía a nadie

-_Hola Taichi, Hablas con Takato – _la voz del otro lado se hizo notar rápidamente

-Hola takato ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto directamente

-_No me digas que lo olvidaste… _

_-….._

_-Tai hoy quedamos de jugar un partido de soccer, vente deprisa, empieza en una hora y necesitamos al capitán para entrenar –_le termino haciendo que el chico observara la hora en su reloj de pared; ya eran las 12 del medio día

-¡Mierda sí que es tarde! – Exclamo - Déjame me baño y salgo

-_ok, te esperamos Adiós –_cortando la llamada.

El castaño hizo lo pertinentes, se aseo, vistió y organizo el uniforme y todo lo que debería llevar para el entreno, y posterior partido.

….

-¡Qué gran partido! – decía pasando la llave por el cerrojo – adoro ganar. Pero lo mejor de todo – entrando al apartamento – esas celebraciones son las que valen oro – terminaba dando pasos desequilibrados en la casa, notándose en él, la ebriedad que estaba presente en su ser; se acerco como pudo a la mesa, vio su celular - ¡3 mensajes nuevos! – a leer se dijo mentalmente – Sora: _te amo mi amor, eres el mejor de mi vida – _reía mientras leía esas cortas palabras – tu igual mi Sora - ¡Tiene 45 llamadas perdidas de: _Yamatto .i.!–_ Miro aterrado la cifra - ¡ni que fuera tu mamá! – le contestaba al aparato, fue cuando abrió el último y decía _- ¡Tiene un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de correo ¿desea revisar ahora? -_¿Por qué no? Se dijo a sí mismo y dio aceptar, solo para encontrarse con archivos adjuntos. Un largo escalofrió se coló por toda su columna - ¡¿Qué mierdas es esto? – Pronuncio con enojo esa frase, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, hasta que llego a la última de las fotos, sintiendo su sangre hervir y su cara explotar de la ira que provocaba esa imagen en él - ¡DATE POR MUERTO TAKAISHI! – fue lo que grito para salir corriendo de su casa, dejando caer el aparato al suelo, con la clara imagen de Tk y kari en la cama, totalmente desnudos…

…. Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este último parrafo vendría siendo lo unico que lo une, a la consecusion de la historias. <strong>

**espero les haya gustado, que les puedo decir, **

**¿Que hará Tai?**

**¿Que harán Tk y Kari?**

**y ¿Davis y fumiko? ¿Que pasó con esos dos y su conversación en la playa? ...**

**bueno espero comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, abucheos ... ._. - ^^ **

**Gracias por leer.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**siguiente cap XD espero les guste, ya casi lo acabo (es lo que preveo, espero no se me ocurra nada loco)**

**Digimon no me pertenece **

Cap 6:

* * *

><p>Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, ¿Por qué la peli-gris no se alejaba de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se lo había dicho? Y ¿Por qué esas palabras retumbaban tanto en su cabeza?; se maldijo por lo bajo, recordando cómo había utilizado a la muchacha durante su último año escolar, ya que había formado una amistad con su objetivo: Hikari; había sido un gran imbécil, de seguro ella que siempre había sido una chica frágil, se deprimía ante las absurdas peticiones de conseguirle una cita con la castaña; aun ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Se estaba torturando, ¿Cuánto pasaba desde que se conocían?; 10 años, el muchacho creía que mucho mas, tal vez a sus 7 años ya la recordaba, pero a ella la conocía de toda su vida; sus madres habían estudiado juntas desde primaria y en secundaria formaron lazos de amistad mucho más fuertes, que aun con la transferencia de la madre de la peli-gris, no se habían roto; poco era lo que se veían, pero sí que se mostraban ambas madres eufóricas al hacerlo… sonoros suspiros salían de su boca, provocando la risa de su único acompañante Hayate.<p>

-te dio duro Motomiya, - decía el chico haciendo que el otro lo mirara con un claro interrogante – me refiero a lo de Yagami y Takaishi – dijo haciendo obvio lo que pensaba; para nadie era un secreto que él deseaba a la castaña más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo – mejor olvídalo, se ven felices juntos; además tú tienes a fumiko – terminaba retirándose de la habitación, acaso ¿era tan obvio que ella lo quería?, volvió a maldecir el ser tan despistado y estúpido.

Un fuerte sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos; diviso el lugar del cual provenía, la puerta. Notó a una castaña que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y lo miraba con odio ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Eres un maldito! – le grito fuertemente la muchacha acercándose a él para abofetearlo y empezar insistentemente a golpear el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Qué te pa…? – No termino de formular su pregunta cuando su mismo subconsciente le contestaba; ¡Las fotos!, otra cosa que añadir a la lista de su infinita estupidez –Kari, déjame explicarte, - le decía tomándole las manos, deteniendo los golpeteos de la chica.

-¿Explicarme? ¿Qué?, eres un maldito insensible,- con veneno escupía cada silaba – eres un arrogante que se creía que con enviarle eso a mi hermano yo me arrojaría a tus brazos, pues te equivocas yo ¡amo a Takeru Takaishi! Y no por eso pienso dejarlo, ¡tenlo muy claro! - gritaba entre lagrimas imposibles de parar

-Kari, yo… - cabizbajo, para sentir como un puño se impactaba en su mejilla, la sintió arder y alzo la vista para encontrarse con un rubio, quien soltaba chispas por sus ojos azules marcados con sus cuencas rojas; se notaba que también había estado llorando como la joven. Sin saber que hacer o que decir observo como el recién llegado tomaba a la castaña de las manos y se la llevaba.

-¡te arrepentirás! – le gritaba desde la puerta la chica aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se fueron dejando a un moreno aun con muchas más cosas en su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Era por estar con Kari; con SU Kari y ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores?

Dos chicos corrían rápidamente hacia la playa, esa mañana los rayos del sol caían fuerte mente sobre la arena haciendo que hirviera intensamente; claramente los chicos no sentían el calor, la rabia que había dentro de ellos los alejaba totalmente del clima

"_solo eres una cualquiera_,_ una vergüenza, siento asco de ser tu hermano_", pensaba para sí, una castaña mientras seguía el camino y era llevada por un rubio en igual circunstancias.

"_eres una perdición, ¿no te da vergüenza?, pensé que eras mejor que eso, mas te vale y no acercarte jamás a mi hermana; porque sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor _"; ya taichí sabia toda la verdad; solo era cuestión de segundos para que su maestro se enterara.

-¡Es tan injusto! – seguía la muchacha entre gimoteos, - yo jamás me meto con lo que hace, y bien que si es un guarro cuando de intimidad se trata con Sora - continuaba mientras su novio intentaba consolarla

-Ya mi amor, relájate, como te dije antes - le tomo de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – no estoy dispuesto a dejarte, y tengo que enfrentar a tu hermano; eso lo sabía desde antes de que pasara lo de las fotos; pero kari ¿Por qué estas tan segura que fue Davis? Tai no te confirmo nada – terminaba con pregunta

-¡¿Quién si no él? Además no me negó nada, si se sentía ofendido por mi golpe me hubiera respondido o detenido, al imbécil solo se le ocurrió decirme, que lo dejara explicarme - seguía con furia gritando – como si le fuera a perdonar esto – volvía la mirada a esos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupado, jamás la había visto así de enfadada, él también se sentía ofendido; pero después de todo el sabía que tenía que aclararle las cosas a tai, esto solo había hecho que se adelantara la conversación que estaba pensando tener con el muchacho cuando volvieran de la excursión; aunque podía asegurar que Kari quería matar a Davis.

…..

-el hijo de puta de tu hermano, se aprovecho – le gritaba furioso un Taichi a su amigo rubio que no podía creer lo que oía, y es que, era obvio que esos dos chicos se atraían mutuamente, pero llegar a tener una relación a escondidas solo por miedo a tai; eso era algo que no pensó, su hermano hiciera; en ese momento recordaba como Hikari se acercaba a los rubios cuando tenía una cita con alguien y pedía discreción, seguro kari tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer a tk, llegó a la conclusión el rubio en su mente; pero sabía perfectamente de todo lo que era capaz su amigo castaño, e incluso temía por la joven vida de su hermano.

-ya Tai, por favor ¿qué consigues enojándote? – le preguntaba en un tono bastante bajo y sin ningún reproche, aunque bien había insultado al menor de su familia.

-Tú no entiendes, - se acercaba dominante a él para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y apretarlo fuertemente, como si quisiera descargar toda su ira en el, - ¡es mi hermanita! ¡Yo la cuido, la protejo y llega el….! - con su rostro rojo de tanta ira contenida – y por las fotos no son noviecitos cualquiera – concluía apretando su agarre haciendo que poco a poco el rubio se sintiera asfixiado

-golpéame a mí, desquítate, por que cuando llegue mi hermano yo lo apoyare – le decía para el chico estuviera dispuesto a golpear el rostro; pero un grito desde la puerta del apartamento los hizo volver la mirada

-¡No lo hagas Tai! – una sora y mimi aterradas miraban la escena; rápidamente el muchacho soltó al rubio y este cayó al piso, el aire que le faltaba empezó a entrar en sus pulmones, las chicas se acercaron a sus respectivos novios; una mimi con cierta preocupación y Sora con cuidado de no salir golpeada por la obvia furia en el rostro de su novio.

-¡Yagami, ellos nos son niños! ¡Y tienen derecho a amarse! – le grito el rubio solo para enfurecerlo más, y que se abalanzara a él y lo golpeara en el labio reventando la comisura del mismo, produciendo un leve sangrado, que no importo al chico el cual no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego al castaño, si quería que desquitara su ira en el, pero seguiría seguro de apoyar a su pequeño hermano sin importar lo que pasara. Cual impresionado se torno al ver que el yagami no propinaba ningún otro golpe y por el contrario se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-¡es que no deja de ser mi pequeña hikari! – decía con las manos en el rostro produciendo que las chicas lo miraran de manera tierna

-déjenme yo hablo con él, - se aventuro Sora a territorio del huracán taichí, mientras más se acercaba, mas notaba como este sufría, ¿Qué podía ser tan duro como para dejarlo tan desarmado? - amor, - llegando a su lado, - yo estoy siempre para ti, si algo te molesta dímelo

-Sora, no es nada – decía aun con sus ojos tapados

-¡Claro que si Taichi Yagami!, de lo contrario no estarías llorando – le tomo las manos y las alejo solo para ver las claras lagrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro del muchacho; los otros dos presenciaban la escena

-Matt, ven te limpio la herida – dijo mimi, e inmediatamente dejaron a la peli-roja a cargo de la situación del castaño.

-¡no quiero que me veas así! – le exclamaba el chico, volteando a ver un lugar fijo en el suelo.

-no seas estúpido, Tai me preocupa el por qué, de tus acciones, siempre estas peleando con Matt, pero nunca llegas a golpes de esa magnitud.

-Es solo que... –

-tiene que ver con hikari y Takeru ¿verdad? - interrumpió sus palabras

-Sora es que…. – le conto todo sobre las fotos y el porqué después de verlas se fue para donde el rubio mayor a desquitar su ira con él, hasta que ellas habían llegado - siento tanta Ira con el maldito de Takaishi – pronunciaba frustrado el castaño de no tenerlo cerca para desfigurarle el rostro.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiere a tu hermana?, amor ya están bastante grandes para saber qué es lo que quieren,

-¡tú también vas a decir lo mismo! ¡hikari es una niña! – exclamaba cansado de que todos dijeran eso de su dulce y pequeña hermanita

-no Tai, tú no quieres ver que ya creció, - le miraba con ternura, aun cuando el rostro del castaño denotaba ira latente. Lentamente se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo, solo para que este cayera desarmado en los brazos de la chica; - ¿Qué tal si esperas cuando vuelvan y hablas con ellos? - le decía solo para que tai abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-No creo que eso sea posible, - dijo sorprendiendo a su chica y a los otros dos que salían al encuentro de los primeros

-¿Qué hiciste Tai? – pregunto su rubio amigo

-Creo que cometí un pequeño error. –contesto Taichi

…..

-¿Qué más puede pasar? Falta que tai llegue aquí; y como es de exagerado estoy segura que ya debe estar por llegar – con rabia seguía hablando; al menos ya sus lagrimas habían cesado - es que no entiendo ¿Por qué Davis haría algo así?

-No lo sé, fue bastante cruel; sabes que no soy de los que arma pelea sin fundamento; y a pesar de tenerlo de alguna manera estoy tranquilo, esto pronto se tenía que saber – tomando la mano de su novia y entrelazando sus dedos – lo único que sé, es que no te dejare por nada del mundo; - acercándose a unir sus labios, cuando

-¡Chicos! Gracias al cielo los encuentro – desesperada llego al lugar fumiko –El maestro los está buscando, temo que se entero de todo, y no sé qué es lo que quiera – termino mirando como los rostros de los chicos cambiaban por unos de terror.

-¡ok! – Exclamo la castaña secando la última de sus lagrimas – al mal paso darle prisa – tomando de la mano al rubio y ofreciendo una sonrisa a la recién llegada – Gracias fumi, nos vemos al rato – terminaba tomando por sorpresa a la otra chica, era seguro que había estado llorando.

Mirando como los jóvenes de la mano se alejaban del lugar, y de nuevo ella sola, la peli-gris no podía desenredar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza; en unos momentos partirían de esa isla y con ella ese amargo recuerdo, y mas tener que ver a ese tipo que intento aprovecharse de ella; no le diría a nadie, era de las personas que sentía vergüenza de comentar todo lo que le pasaba con otros; de nuevo su cabeza la atormentaba.

-¿has visto a….? – no termino de preguntar su cuerpo se tenso al darse cuenta de a quien le preguntaba, en ese mismo instante la chica dejo de respirar y se ruborizo por completo

-Davis… - solo pudo murmurar; haciendo sonrojar también al muchacho, había salido corriendo de su cabaña en busca de la castaña, tenía que arreglarlo todo; tenía que hacer que ella volviera a confiar en él; tenía que… ¿y Fumiko? ¿Por qué se tensaba de sentirla cerca?, nunca antes le había pasado, nunca le había dado importancia; ¿Acaso su confesión significaba algo para él? … otra cosa en su lista de quehaceres era tener que hablar con fumiko; dejarle claro que el solo veía por los ojos de Hikari, ya que ese tonto rubio se la había quitado; "_el no te la quitó, solo se enamoraron_", de nuevo era la peli-gris hablando dentro de su subconsciente, sacudió su cabeza tratando de recomponerse, estaba ¿Nervioso?, recordó el porqué había salido a correr rápidamente preguntó

-¿Has visto a Kari? - dijo notando como la chica agachaba su mirada; un fuerte punzón en el pecho lo hizo proseguir - ¿O a Tk?, los necesito - forzando a sonreír, ya sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se encontrase con alguno de los dos mencionados.

-el profesor, los llamo; - dijo a lo que el muchacho se disponía a avanzar cuando sintió como un brazo lo devolvía –no te metas, es su problema – alzando la cara y mirando fijamente con esos ojos azul rey, fuertes como muy pocas veces se hallaban – más bien respóndeme ¿Por qué les tomabas fotos? - pregunto haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera ¿ella también sabia eso? - yo te vi, el día que salimos a visitar el mercado al aire libre – "así que era eso", se relajo un poco el chico – pero el problema que ellos tienen con el profesor es ¿por culpa de eso verdad? - terminaba, estaba sorprendido, pero ella había sido clara en lo que le había cuestionado, después de unos minutos de haberlo por primera vez en su vida, analizado, le dijo

-Fumiko, - tomándola por los hombros – cometí un error y tengo que solucionarlo, aunque tal vez, no nos veamos más durante la salida, déjame decirte que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – guiñándole un ojo; ¿El había hecho eso?, su propio subconsciente lo traicionaba, solo íbamos a decir "_es mi culpa_", se reprendía al momento que salía a correr hacia adentro del lugar.

…

-¿Maestro me quería ver? - ya llegaban los chicos, y la castaña tomaba la palabra

- a ambos, pero veo que me hicieron más fácil el trabajo – mirándolos fijamente – recibí una llamada, ¿Sabe quien fue, verdad señorita Yagami?

-Tal vez, creo saber quién - respondía con la cabeza gacha

-Y debe saber, que tanto usted como el señor Takaishi están sancionados ¿Verdad? - decía haciendo que los chicos solo asintieran - miren jóvenes, a mi no me interesa lo que hagan o no hagan, si se comen o no es su problema – haciéndolos sonrojar al instante – pero supongo que una queja de un familiar desde afuera afecta la credibilidad de un maestro tan respetable como yo - ¿Respetable?, pensaban al tiempo los chicos, si la razón por la que fue con ellos, era porque los papas pusieron ese requisitos y de todos los profesores el menos molesto era ese; pero no por eso era bueno. –siento mucho decirle esto, pero señorita Yagami, tiene que regresar a su casa – haciendo que la aludida mirara a su novio a los ojos mientras se acumulaban lagrimas en estos

-pe-pero ¡es tan injusto!– Exclamaba –¡Maldito Taichi!

-Tranquila Kari, si lo que quiere es que uno de los dos se devuelva, lo haré Yo, - dijo retador ante el maestro que solo era un interlocutor; entre los deseos del yagami y los jóvenes.

-el joven fue claro, quería a su hermanita devuelta, lo siento Takaishi, pero en la noche que lleguemos a la próxima Isla, regresará en avión; por desgracia en está no cuentan con ese servicio – concluía.

-¿debe haber algo que podamos hacer? - preguntaba preocupado el rubio, al ver como su novia mordía su labio inferior en muestra de ira, de seguro a ese paso sangraría muy pronto.

-no lo sé

-Yo si – un castaño se hizo presente desde atrás, sorprendiendo a todos. – Maestro ¿si convenzo a Tai, ella se puede quedar verdad? – preguntaba haciendo que de alguna manera los otros dos se ilusionaran

-tal vez si él me regresa a llamar, y dice que cancele lo del viaje, podrá quedarse señorita yagami – termino retirándose del lugar, dejándolos algo confundidos.

-¿ahora qué planeas maldito? – de nuevo con ira preguntaba, sentía que con su mirada lo quería exterminar

-No lo mal entiendas Kari, no quiero hacer nada malo, por el contrario, corregir lo que hice; enserio lo siento. – una leve reverencia hizo al frente de la chica

-¡imbécil! No te perdono nada, mejor me largo - dando por terminado su punto salió sin siquiera devolverse a ver a su chico rubio

-Sabes Davis, si haces eso, solo será hacer lo correcto; pero si enserio la quisieras, la hubieras luchado correctamente; no te imaginas como las lastimaste – terminaba el rubio para retirarse y alcanzar a la castaña; quien apenas lo sintió se recostó a él y dejo salir toda la frustración que sentía en forma de lágrimas.

Era algo desalentador; pero por alguna razón no dolía tanto como imagino alguna vez, y es que por primera vez en su vida, Davis aceptaba que había perdido.

* * *

><p>espero les haya agradado, cualquier comentario lo esperare...<p>

por cierto he sido bastante descortes, muchisimas gracias a todos los comentarios *-*, espero no se aburran de la historia :D

dejen un review ¿Si?


	7. la verdad

**Hola! Creo que demore, pero no tantooo :D, ademas es porque se me ocurrio la "fantastica" idea, de empezar otro fic D= jajaja y lo peor es que tengo toda la historia segura en mi cabeza... y ya tengo 6 capitulos en mi pc DDD=, me aterro a la velocidad que viaja la mente y el cerebro humano ...Qué vaina xD!...**

**los invito a que lo leean, se titula "la muñeca de trapo", es un Takari.. y es ... bueno.. mejor que lo lean ya tengo publicados dos capitulos .. me honrarian el ser lectores de mi nueva historia *-*. **

**ahora si, 7 capi... listo se los dejo ya montado ... creo que se me pasaron algunos errores, pero es que el sueño me gana y desde hace como 2 horas mi mamá me está mandando a dormir - Soy mala y desobediente - Jaru sonrie maquiavelicamente... ok no xD!**

**este es e penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.. ^^ espero lo disfruten**

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – gritaba sorprendido, con algo de ira.<p>

-¡Matt!, no crees ¿que sabes la respuesta? - con cara de fastidio contestaba la interrogante

-y ¿ahora qué harás amor? ¿Cómo piensas arreglar las cosas? - le preguntaba preocupada la peli-roja al muchacho, mientras parecía como el castaño analizaba un posible plan.

-¿Arreglar Qué? - tomándolos por sorpresa

-¡¿Cómo que, Qué? - Grito la castaña que por fin se hacía notar en ese lugar. –Tai, por tu egoísmo tu hermanita perderá 4 fabulosos días de playa – con ojos ilusionado decía; siempre había sido el lugar favorito de la muchacha, sin importar donde fuera, una playa la llenaba de emoción.

-No me importa – de manera seca respondía – puede que sea verdad, pero también se lo merecen por mentirme – bajando un poco su cabeza - ¿sabes mimi? A mí también me duele, no solo a ella. Odio que me mienta – volviendo a sentarse en el gran sillón; haciendo que sus amigos se lanzaran miradas y soltaran un suspiro grupal; esa día seria largo y lo peor las chicas tenían que volver a sus clases, que habían saltado al regresar al departamento del rubio, ya que la castaña pareja de este, había olvidado su bolso la noche anterior.

…

¿Qué le diré? – Murmuraba mientras hacía bulto en su maleta; ya faltaba menos de media hora para irse; y de ahí no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con Taichi y rogarle por Hikari – Arg! - gritaba mientras revolvía furioso su cabello.

-Motomiya nos vamos ya - una voz, proveniente del pasillo lo hizo reaccionar, al ver a hayate solo contesto con un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza - ¿le avisa a Takaishi? - consiguiendo otro movimiento similar.

Sin perder tiempo salió del lugar, se dirigió a donde seguro estaría el chico antes mencionado, lentamente tomo aire y se dio animo a sí mismo para entrar; toco delicadamente la puerta solo para que esta cediera y dejase ver el interior de ella.

-Hola Davis ¿vienes a unirte al circo? – una Zae lo recibía con sarcasmo en sus palabras además de burla en las mismas – o te ¿quieres divertir con nosotras? – le preguntaba en tono coqueto y alzando la voz para que los chicos que se encontraban en el piso superior escucharan claramente.

-Zae, no tengo tiempo para prestar atención a tu acto de Zorra barata, ¿Está Tk? – pregunto de manera mezquina ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha. Quien indignada tomó sus maletas y salió sin responder la pregunta formulada por el chico.

Lentamente escucho un ruido proveniente desde arriba, se dio animo nuevamente y subió; habían tres personas, dos chicas y un chico; exactamente al que buscaba.

-Oye me mandaron a decirte que ya nos vamos, tienes que recoger tus cosas – procuraba no alzar la vista del suelo, ya bastante mal se sentía por lo que había hecho, aunque tarde, había encontrado mal su actuar, y lo peor, ¡No sabía cómo diablos arreglarlo! ¡¿Qué le diría a Tai? ¿Aceptar que fue su culpa y conseguir unos buenos golpes del muchacho que tanto admiraba?, cual fuera la respuesta tenía que hallarla y pronto, tenía cuando mucho dos horas antes de arreglar todo. Pero que hay estaba, ya había dado la información solo tenía que irse, lentamente dio la vuelta, pero parecía que sus pies no lo querían alejar, ¿debía hablar con Kari? ¿Lo permitiría? No. La respuesta era un simple No.

-Gracias Davis, ya salgo para allá, estoy ayudando a las chicas con sus maletas y ya voy - respondió el rubio tomando por sorpresa a los tres presentes, fue una voz tranquila, sin rencor, odio o resentimiento, un simple comentario sin ningún tipo de agresión.

Ahora si era hora de retirarse.

-Davis – ahora la peli-gris lo devolvía, y por poco hacia que su corazón dejara de funcionar ¿Qué era eso? Jamás le había pasado con la muchacha. – Me podrías ayudar, - mostrando sus maletas – Yo, ya termine – esbozando una conciliadora sonrisa.

Se acerco sin emitir palabra y solo tomo las maletas de la chica y bajo con ella siguiéndola; escucho un "_nos vemos en el bote"_, por parte de la chica y continuo.

-Gracias - le decía la muchacha una vez se encontraron solos en una de las salas principales del complejo, donde se supone se encontrarían todos; ya habían varios de los compañeros ahí reunidos.

-No fue nada, - dijo simplemente y un silencio se apodero del lugar, - me acompañarías a traer mis maletas, - dijo tratando de aminorar la incomodidad presente; con lo que la chica asintió y rápidamente entraron a la cabaña del muchacho, cuando se disponían a salir una voz proveniente del pasillo los hizo retroceder.

-Entonces dices, ¿qué no pudiste con la monjita? – una agria, petulante y engreída voz ya conocida se hacía escuchar.

-no Señorita Tamari, la verdad No. Y todo por el maldito mocoso ese, que llego como bestia – la voz del joven satoshi tomaba por sorpresa a los dos muchachos al otro lado de la puerta. Cada palabra dicha por el "guía", hacia que el cuerpo del moreno se tensara, Enserio sentía ganas de partirle la cara a ese maldito hijo de puta, ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera hecho si él no llegaba?, pensaba el chico mientras formaba puños con sus manos; acto que no paso desapercibido por la chica, quien inmediatamente rozo con su palma la espalda del muchacho haciéndole entender que estaba bien y que todo era gracias a él.

-Tal vez te fijaste en la mujer equivocada – las palabras sonaban con ese tono característico de la muchacha, entre coquetería y vagabundería, poco a poco abrieron la puerta para encontrar a una Zae prácticamente acorralando al joven; quien no se veía nada incomodo.

-Tal vez, ya veremos qué pasa en la próxima Isla, - le dijo, prácticamente rozando los labios del muchacha - con permiso - sin siquiera tocarlos se retiraba.

-¡perfecto! – con simpleza exclamó la chica retirándose con sus maletas de seguro al lugar acordado.

Los muchachos en la habitación solo se miraron unos pocos minutos, sin querer acrecentar el problema salieron en silencio al verse totalmente solos.

-supongo que has pensado en que hacer, - dijo en tono relajado la muchacha, una vez se encaminaban al lugar de encuentro, - digo, con respecto a Kari y tk, me contaron todo -dijo

-creo que llamar a Tai, no queda de otra - dijo restándole importancia a lo contado, - pero no sé qué decir – haciendo obvio su preocupación.

-Solo la verdad, ¿no crees? – le dijo la muchacha mirándolo fijamente; y de nuevo volvía el sonrojo, se paso las manos por su despeinado cabello en ademan de preocupación, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Y más importante ¿por qué hasta ahora? – Sabes, - continuaba haciéndolo reaccionar – te quiero decir que si te molesto lo que te dije, olvídalo – ofreciéndole una sonrisa, - yo lo he ignorado durante bastante tiempo - termino, acercándose hacia dos personas que recién habían llegado; Kari y tk. Davis sintió un fuerte punzón en el pecho, algo no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad y además un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**La Isla de la discordia… **_

_**El amor la más dura batalla enfrento,**_

_**Con puñales de sangre su tierra derramo**_

_**Un ápice de sentido común en esa tierra no existió**_

_**Y para acabar la guerra no concluyo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Rápidamente el recorrido hasta la tercera de las islas había acabado, la castaña se encontraba sumida en su depresión ¿De verdad tenía que irse? Si. Se respondía inmediatamente, aun cuando Davis hablara con Tai, ella sabía que era imposible que el cambiara su parece, si su hermano tenía algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso era su firmeza, jamás flaqueaba ante una decisión tomada. Y eso mismo era lo que más le dolía, el verse acorralada hasta ese punto.

¿Qué haría? Llegaría a casa, y empezarían los reproches, luego al volver tk, enfrentamientos y también golpes, peleas, - suspiro pesadamente - era su hermano de seguro buscaría moler a golpes a tk, el siempre decía que a ella no la iba a tocar nadie.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta – dice la castaña mientras arreglaba sus maletas, atrayendo la atención del su rubio acompañante – de que tu siempre tuviste la razón. Tenía miedo de que te hiciera algo, pero ahora tengo más miedo que me quiera alejar de ti – de nuevo unas rebeldes lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Su novio la acerco a él, y solo la abrazo. Se fundieron durante unos minutos. Alguien los observaba desde muy atrás.

-ya veré que puedo hacer. – y fumiko daba media vuelta en busca de alguien.

….

¿Desde cuándo había sido tan difícil, marcar en ese aparato?, la pregunta era mejor ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?, volvió a vacilar entre marcar o no, tomo el aparato con decisión, y apretó la teclas, el claro sonido de disponible desde el otro lado lo hacía empezar a sentir un vacio en el estomago.

-…..

Si que era terco y eso hasta el mismo lo sabía, pero enserio le dolía aun. Abría lentamente su apartamento y un sonido lo hizo apurar el paso; se encamino hasta el lugar, y entonces el celular dejo de sonar. Miro el aparato con desgano, y el nombre de Davis se repetía cerca de 25 veces, o tal vez eran más. Se horrorizo, pero hizo caso omiso, lo último que quería, era escuchar tal vez la voz de suplica de su hermana o una escena de estúpida valentía de tk, por medio de ese aparato, Sí eso era seguro estaban usando al buen Davis para eso. No tenía otra razón aparente.

…

-no se puede hoy, así que esté lisa señorita, mañana en la mañana partira a su hogar. – dijo serenamente el profesor, mientras la muchacha suspiraba pesadamente. – bueno señor takaishi, a dormir. – Salieron los dos dejando sola a la muchacha. En esa isla tendrían solo habitaciones dobles, por esa noche dormiría tranquila, junto con fumiko.

La puerta se abrió otro malestar para la muchacha.

-Veo que me toco contigo – despectivamente, le dijo la muchacha que entraba. – bueno mejor con la zorra que la monjita – termino exteriorizando el desprecio que sentía hacia ese par de amigas.

Por su parte Hikari ni se inmuto por contestar o por realizar alguna acción, simplemente recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama y procuro dormir, eso es lo que haría esa noche, dormiría tranquilamente.

Lejos de tranquila la noche empezaba para la compañera de la castaña, que ni bien Hikari se hallaba dormida decidió salir.

-Tal vez sea divertido. – Zae les decía a sus amigas ya reunidas en el pasillo, un grupo de 4 chicas voluptuosas. – vamos antes de que la Yagami se de cuenta – dijo sin notar como un chico las observaba desde un costado de la puerta. Mientras veía como las 4 chicas entraban a una habitación, Si mal no recordaba era la del guía de la excursión, el joven Satoshi.

-Que raro, ya creo que veo cosas. – dijo entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Qué vista hayate? , -pregunto interesado el castaño que se encontraba dentro, mirándolo a la espera.

– mmm pues Davis, me pareció ver a tamari y a su sequito, entrar a la habitación del guía – le conto con simpleza.

-de esa, nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa. –finalizo cerrando sus ojos. Y meditando, ya había intentado llamarlo, y si no había contestado por que no quería…. O tal vez no había visto aun el teléfono, debería llamar temprano, levantarse antes que todos. Y hacerlo si solo hacer lo correcto.

Un golpe discreto a la recamara lo levanto – creo que te necesitan – con picardia dijo Hayate a su compañero.

-puedes venir Davis – la voz suave de fumiko, lo hizo pararse de inmediato y sentir escalofrio por la espalda. Ante la mirada de susto de su amigo -solo quiero charlar – esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Salieron pronto del lugar, y se dirigieron a afuera del hotel. La suave brisa era su compañera.

-Davis quería… -fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

-yo creía que siempre había sido Hikari, - dice tomándola por sorpresa.

-De ella te quiero hablar –dijo la muchacha con sus ojos bien abiertos y mirándolo a la cara –quiero que le ayudemos, tú y yo. –sonríe ampliamente.

-fumiko, soy yo el que debe hacerlo

-¿pero sabes que decirle a Tai, cuando te pregunte el motivo de tu llamada?

-la verdad. –dijo derrotado

-Exacto – sonriendo de nuevo – pero estoy casi segura que te derrumbaras al escucharlo, es que estoy casi segura que si el fuera mujer, no estaría detrás de Kari, - solto una sonora risa, mientras el corazón del muchacho se achicaba, ¿enserio podría reemplazar a su hikari así, tan fácil?

-Creo que es cierto. –sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo. –yo he admirado a Tai desde la primaria, era … bueno –corrigio – es mi ídolo.

-Lo sé – paso una mano sobre su hombro en modo de comprensión. – por esa razón estoy, aquí, llámalo y yo te ayudaré a que le digas todo. No dejaré que huyas. – termino tomando sus manos en ademan de firmeza. Levemente el cuerpo de Davis se tenso ante el contacto.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo mientras sacaba el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Marco el numero que ya casi se sabia de memoria debido a las constantes llamadas en la tarde de ese mismo día. De nuevo el tono de desocupado lo asusto. El primer intento se fue a buzon.

-No contesta –sonrie nervioso.

-Intenta de nuevo – ella le anima. Mientras el muchacho suspira rendido. Vuelve a intentarlo y sin esperar demasiado….

_-¿Hola? ¿Davis?_ – contesto, y efectivamente era él, de nuevo ese escalofrió colo por su espalda.

-Hola, si soy yo, Tai quiero contarte algo - le dijo sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.

-_soy todo oídos… _

….

-Soy todo oídos –dijo el castaño. Por extraño que parezca se esperaba la repetición de las constantes llamadas temprano, pero si que le sorprendió que enserio fuera él quien llamaba, de ser así le hubiese devuelto la llamada hacia mucho rato. –cuéntame Davis, ¿tienes algún problema? - le pregunta el chico y para sus adentros respira, jamás Davis se meteria en el asunto de su hermana, y menos se pondría en contra de él.

-_es una chica _

-¿una chica?

-_sí, una chica, dime Tai que pensarías si toda tu vida has estado enamorado de la misma chica y de pronto, cometes un error, creyendo que la acercara a ti, pero la alejas; mismo error que te hace darte cuenta, de que siempre tuviste a alguien a tu lado, que no la valorabas y que .. Bueno tal vez... Yo…_ - parecía que le era difícil decir esas palabras.

- y tú crees que sientes algo por ese alguien, al que siempre ignoraste – completo Tai, como entrando en un leve recuerdo.

_-Si_ – desde el otro lado le contestaba.

-Davis déjame contarte algo, no sé si te ayude o no con tu problema. –Suspiro antes de proseguir – antes de salir con Sora, Yo estaba detrás de Mimi, para mí no había nadie como ella, era hermosa, como una princesa, tenía un cuerpo fantástico, y estaba seguro que no le era indiferente; o eso creía. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió – un día, la vi besando a Matt, como sabes él es mi mejor amigo, y eso me afecto; muchísimo al punto de querer partirle la cara en ese mismo instante. Mi ira duro durante un tiempo, estaba frustrado y no pensaba en nada que no fuera venganza. Pero –cambiando de pronto su voz –un día, lastime a Mimi con un comentario sobre ella; motivado por la Ira. – Davis desde el otro lado de la línea escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha por Tai. –seguí cegado por un tiempo más… y adivina ¿quién me hizo caer en cuenta de mi error y de lo mal intencionado de mis actos? – pregunto

_-¿Sora?_ – se cuestiono el otro.

-Exacto, ella. Siempre fue mi amiga, y siempre me apoyo con lo de Mimi; y tuve que empezar a aceptar que la había perdido, creí que mi mundo se derrumbaría sin ella. Mimi era mi todo, pero entonces me di cuenta que era por mucho, menos doloroso de lo que creí alguna vez. Luego de un tiempo ya no sentía nada al verlos juntos, volví a tener la misma relación de amistad con Matt, y me empecé a enamorar de Sora. Aunque creo que no es cierto, más bien me di cuenta que solo buscaba una razón para no aceptar mi amor hacia Sora, creo que inconscientemente me cerré a verla como la hermosa y perfecta chica que era. Busque una… - pareció reflexionar la palabra que quería decir – "excusa", y de ahí salió mi capricho con Mimi. – termino de contar, y espero unos minutos que de seguro el muchacho se encontraba reflexionando.

-_No sé qué decir _– pronuncio el otro desde la línea telefónica.

-No espero que digas nada, solo tal vez piensa que esa chica que siempre estuvo ahí, tal vez siempre fue lo más importante para ti, solo que buscaste una "excusa" y te obsesionaste con la otra, a la que heriste. – dijo de nuevo y Davis solo abría los ojos desmesuradamente; en este momento, era una persona mucho más admirable que antes; ahora parecía todo un súper héroe ante sus ojos.

….

-Tai, eres genial, - le dijo haciendo que el aludido se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. – Pero - sorprendiéndolo un poco – como te admiro tanto, debo ser honesto y poner en claro todo -suspiro. – Tai, ojala no me odies, pero yo fui quien te mando las fotos, - espero unos esperando regaños o gritos e insultos que nunca llegaron, solo escuchaba la respiración de Tai, se atrevió a seguir. – Yo creí amar a tu hermana, pero la lastime tremendamente, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, Tai de verdad ella ama a tk y tk la cuida y la quiere como se lo merece, no te pido que los dejes estar juntos, ellos se encargaran de hacértelo saber, solo quiero que… - resoplo –le permitas seguir en el viaje, solo eso. –bajo su tono de voz por completo, de seguro tai ni siquiera querría volverle a dirigir la palabra, ni el saludo… - yo –quiso proseguir en un hilo de voz – lo siento demasiado.

-_Yo... yo_ – después de unos minutos pareció procesar lo que había dicho Davis. – _tampoco sé qué decir._ – "Después de todo si llamaba por Kari" –pensó el castaño. Quien solo resoplo desanimado. ¿Más tiempo con tk a solas?... seguirían su pecaminosa relación. –_yo, no creo que..._

-Vamos Tai, por favor, yo jamás ruego - tenía algo de veracidad en sus palabras, como el mismo Tai, Davis era inquebrantable cuando de una decisión se trataba.

– _Déjame pensarlo, mañana te llamo_ – seco escucho terminar de decir antes de que el tono de colgado empezara a sonar. Por un momento miro el aparato y se quedo estático.

-¿qué fue todo eso? – pregunto por fin la muchacha, que había sido testigo mudo de todo.

-Lo pensará… - dijo mirando a la nada, como si eso respondiera toda la pregunta de la muchacha…

…..Continuara…..

* * *

><p>¿qué les parecio? como dije discupenme por los errores .. o mejor horrores ._.U...<p>

quiero saber que esperan en el último cap, así no defraudarlos xD! aunque tengo una idea.. y ademas creo ... creo que no será muy largo :D

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempito de escribir un review*-*, me hace tan feliz ...

**Lord pata: **Yo tambien golpee a Tai, es que el es el unico que cree que no mas fué una cosita y ya ... jum ..vamos a ver que dice al final :Dmuchisimas gracias por tus reviews*-* y por seguir está historia espero que termines de leer :D

**Anaiza18:** Yuri muchisimas gracias por tu review xD! see hay que ser dramaticos.. a mi me suele pasar cuando tengo rabia.. es rabia y no me importa lo que me pase alrededor... puedo pasar un tornado y te aseguro que yo no siento ni que se me mueva un cabello de la cabeza ... (exagero ..pero es el punto xD!)

**Lore: **Gracias por leerlo, no pense que te fuera a gusta y mas que te fueras a poner al día de una... (nuestros conocidos en común, llámese "amigos", no me leen por que ... "escribo muy largo" o "por que les da pereza") enserio gracias *-* mi Clau xD!

**Anko: **mi querido Review sin cuenta.. espero que no te me hayas ido, que aquí te tengo el siguiente :D ya la historia se acaba en el siguiente .. así que espero que lo leas ^^

**SpyTaku299.** espero y leas estos dos últimos capitulos, que creo no has leído y me digas lo que piensas de ellos, creeme que me interesa mucho saber mis falencias, y eso solo es posible por todos y cada uno de ustedes.

mis queridos lectores, gracias, cuidense y hasta el próximo cap ^^ :D

me despido no sin antes decir..

¿me dejas un review? *-*

Eliana


	8. última pena por cumplir

**La ultima pena, por cumplir. **

El último día había empezado, El último en que la pequeña castaña disfrutaría de su tan anhelada "libertad". Libertad que había sido destruida e interrumpida por su "querido" – como ella misma decía – Admirador, no tan secreto.

Es que nunca fue un secreto para nadie los sentimientos del moreno hacia la castaña; jamás intento ocultarlo por el contrario demostrarlo y sacarlo a relucir en frente de la persona que fuera, era precisamente eso, lo que lo hacía disfuncional. El intentar algo con él, desde el punto de vista de Hikari, siempre fue incomodo y no le veía ni comienzo, ni futuro y mucho menos un final.

Por el contrario, Takeru siempre había sido para ella un amigo, siempre estuvo a su lado, y nunca se dio un inicio para ese amor que simplemente sucedió. Era tan simple como levantarse en las mañanas e ir a estudiar, la compañía que ambos se ofrecían se convirtió en el motor emocional que los hacia continuar a diario.

-Soy estúpida –refunfuño con una sonrisa amarga. Aun sabiendo que ese momento de corta pero satisfactoria alegría se acababa y ella pensando en amaneceres pasados.

-Kari, - la voz de uno de sus compañeros del salón la hizo alejar esa voz de su subconsciente

-¿si hayate? – pregunto algo ingenuo, aun sabiendo cual podría ser el motivo de su visita.

-El profesor, me dijo que viniera a ver si estabas lista, el resto del grupo ya nos vamos al recorrido por los viñedos - suspiro la aludida y solo asintió. - lo siento, es un poco injusto.

-pero ya ves, así son las cosas. Lo peor, por culpa de un… - su mirada se transformaba por una llena de furia.

-por ¿un…? – cuestionó el chico con curiosidad.

-no te preocupes – de inmediato la chica cambio su rostro por una sonrisa forzada.

-de acuerdo, pero el profe te necesita – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-lo sé – contesto para si misma. Agradeció internamente el haberse despedido de su novio con antelación. Pronto termino de empacar todo en su maleta que parecía mucho mas pequeña que cuando habían salido.

Tantos regalos que no cabían, regalos que como destinatario tenían a Tai, Obsequios que en ese mismo instante quería romper con ira. Las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo a brotar.

Se escucho el camión en donde los chicos partirían hacia su Tour –suspiro.

-Adiós – se despidió desde la ventana

-¿Está lista? – una voz desde la puerta la hizo volver la mirada, y con un simple movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza salió del lugar. ´

…..

-el profesor me retiro el castigo – dijo el rubio a la peli-gris

-o lo prolongo ¿quién sabe? – se cuestionó

-Tal vez… pero sabes si ¿a hecho algo? – voltea con disimulo hacia cierto castaño quien se ve un poco desanimado intentando llamar por su celular.

-lo llamo, pero no pasó más – negó la chica y a la vez el rubio solo deprimió su rostro.

-no podría estar mas dichosa – la voz pretenciosa de una chica se escuchaba frente a ellos – tendré habitación para mi sola - eufórica pegaba unos leves brinquitos. - ¡oh lo siento!- con hipocresía les decía a los chicos. – deben estar tristísimos ante la partida de Yagami –

-sabes que si Tamari – la voz provenía desde la que menos espero

-¿Qué dices monjita lo aceptas? – pregunto persuasiva

-es que la extrañaremos, porque entonces ¿Quién te pondrá en tu lugar? – termino sonriéndole con burla, mientras la otra se ofendía.

-Sabes, no saques las uñas que te puede ir mal, después de todo – se acerca a su oído y le susurra – ya tengo lo que tu querías – voltea hacia el joven satoshi y lo mira gustosa

-¿A qué te ..? – miro extraña la expresión de gusto de la muchacha.

-por favor no mientras, yo soy una ama de la deducción, - coloco una mano sobre su mentón de manera interesante – tu solo fingiste ir detrás de Motomiya, para que nadie se acercara a Satoshi, pero yo lo descubrí y lo hice – finalizo riendo.

Durante unos segundos Fumiko escucha y analiza cada una de las palabras. Parecía que especialmente hoy se encontraba procesando lento… ¿Qué quería al tipo que le hizo "eso"?

Empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – cuestiono molesta.

-ya veo lo que decía Kari, enserio que la oxigenta, te está dañando las pocas neuronas que tienes – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que T.k. escuchara y riera. – primero, al guía no lo conocía de antes, segundo, todos sabían que yo quería a Davis desde antes, y tercero, que fácil eres – con asco escupió lo último. Ya no dejaría por ningún motivo que alguien dijera algo sobre ella y menos si se podía defender.

-o sea que… - se cuestiono en voz alta con una cara de confusión.

La otra se acerca a su oído –te acostaste con él de gratis – se separa y sonríe.

-¡mentira! – refunfuña la chica y sale hacía la parte trasera del vehículo. Enfadada, con fumiko, con Satoshi, Con hikari, ¿quién sabe?, principalmente disgustada consigo misma.

…..

Todo el día o lo que llevaba de el, se lo había pasado ignorando ese aparato que hasta entonces solo le servía para mandar mensajes a su novia o molestar a Matt y ahora debía aguantar los constantes timbres y mensajes de Davis.

-¿por qué no le respondes? – impaciente el muchacho rubio le preguntó.

-No molestes, Matt, no contestaré. Lo haré cuándo Kari llegue; solo para decirles que llegó bien –con Seriedad respondía el castaño, ante el intenso y repetitivo sonido.

-¿Sigues sin poderlo entender? – preguntó fastidiado el otro.

-¿Qué debo entender? -Ahora si lo tomaba por sorpresa –solo lo hago para que aprenda que no debe mentirme y ,,,

-Como dije sigues sin verlo -Interrumpe el rubio - ¿qué lograrás? - Pregunta - y el otro sigue confundido - ¿Crees que dejaran de estar juntos? - niega con la cabeza-

-Matt tiene Razón, - la voz femenina de la peli-roja se hizo presente en el lugar – es que Tai, tú no vez que es lo peor que puedes hacer; al menos ya le diste el susto, déjala disfrutar, y aceptalo – parecía dudar mucho las palabras de su hermosa novia – Acepta, que Hikari ya no es una bebé, y puede escoger libremente lo que desea, que se equivoque ella sola, ya no necesita a un hermano que vaya por ahí golpeando a todo el que la mire, necesita tu apoyo, tu consejo, necesita a su hermano – la mirada del moreno empezó a alivianarse y simplemente suspiro… Ya era hora de parar tanta ridiculez…

…

Se podía apreciar un espectáculo hermoso de luces en el cielo, ese día para todos era divino excepto para tres chicos, que lejos de estar peleando se encontraban juntos, mirando con nostalgia el cielo

-T.k. –clavaba su mirada triste al suelo – siento tanto el haber sido tan egoísta – sinceró tomando de la mano a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, provocando en ella una sonrisa de ternura

-Davis, no te preocupes, pero, ¿Sabes que nos molerán a golpes cuando volvamos? –rio tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos

-Será divertido de ver – estaba admirando a T.k. por su pasividad ante la tormenta "taichí"

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Un rayo de esperanza no existió, **_

_**Pero con la luz de la luna **_

_**La doncella no murió. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Un sonido proveniente del celular de los chicos los sacó de su trance, ya que durante varios minutos sólo se fijaban en el cielo

Al mirarlo al mismo tiempo decía exactamente lo mismo _"Sólo por esta vez, lo pasaré, pero cuando vuelvan ya verán lo que les espera…. Diviértanse y más les vale me traigan algo caro… Tai" _

-¡T.k.! - sin dudar esa era la voz de su novia, no podía equivocarse. Al voltear sus rostros, se encontraron con la dueña de esa voz y efectivamente Kari, sonreía y corría hacía los chicos ahí presentes…

-Kari, ¿pero ..? - preguntaba aún sin poder entender lo que pasaba, mientras su chica se colgaba de su cuello y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Pasaron unos segundos y al soltarse se dirigió hacia los otros chicos, y pudo notar como tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Hasta que lo viste – regaño a Davis, y para este solo fue una sorpresa que esas miradas de odio que le dirigía unos días antes hubieran desaparecido y pudiera ver a la Kari de siempre

-¡Yo lo siento mucho! - con rapidez le ofrecía una reverencia a modo de disculpa pero ella sólo negaba con su cabeza

-Gracias a que dijiste la verdad, estoy de vuelta y además le pediste a mi Hermano que me dejara quedarme, enserio te lo agradezco – le decía mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un fino beso en la mejilla del moreno, este lejos de sentir "mariposas en el estomago " se alegro de haber podido solucionar la discusión – Aunque claro, ustedes dos – señaló a T.k. y a Davis – Están muertos… - reía y se le unía Fumiko a las risas….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Este amor nunca desapareció… **_

_**Y Al fin de las estrellas a su amada encontró…**_**"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

….

Se podían observar varios chicos en lo que parecía ser un picnic.

-Takeru, suelta a mi hermanita – le reñía el castaño al rubio más joven

-déjalo - contestaba su hermanita – es MI novio - se sumaban las risas de los demás –

-Es cierto Tai – otro castaño se sumaba a la conversación – Creo que una costilla rota fue suficiente "prueba" para Takaishi – les recordaba a los presentes la 'bienvenida' que había tenido el rubio por parte del castaño mayor.

-Amor, déjalos ser felices, además Takeru y Hikari ya son mayores de edad – les guiñaba el ojo mientras empezaba a repartir la comida…

Miradas de complicidad se veían en dicho lugar, quién iba a pensarlo, Después de la "Tormenta Taichi" todo es tan….

-Perfecto – musitaba al oído de su chica, mirando a los demás, ofreciéndole una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que sólo él le sabía regalar….

~ Fin ~

**Debo pedir una disculpa enorme, esta historia la comencé hace muchísimo, y este último capítulo lo había escrito de muchas maneras, pero todas se me perdieron. Y pues ahora quise retomar al menos para darle final…. Siento mucho haberlo terminado así... Créanme que tenía una idea diferente... y pues no sólo eso le iba a meter más "trama" pero pensé que me quedaría demasiado largo y para final no aguantaba ~ espero que lean mis otras historias, los invito a que se paseen por estas ;) ~ lamento el cambio de escritura, tal vez, es que creo que ha cambiado bastante y me costó escribir este corto capitulo.. ~**

**Sin más nos leemos por ahí n.n**

**Jaru ~ **


End file.
